Mikoto in another world
by ReDirect
Summary: After Mikoto's death in K Project,he was sent to a new world,Owari no Seraph world,where he can start again. Here he finds some people who can trust (That means friends for him!) , now,I can't say more,just read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Well,yes,another crossover because my last 2 ended badly...but you know how they say,3rd time is lucky! So,stay on! I hope you're having a nice day,so enjoy on! ^_^**

 **Oh,right,forgot something,that was a question.**

 _ **If you would think about other worlds,how would you think about them?**_

 **That's it,so enjoy the story.**

Chapter I – The Arival of the Red King

After the sword came into the earth,nothing remained out of the Red King,giving the meaning that he was at loss…and so,The Red King actually awoke in a different,strange place.

The place was plain white,with nothing but woke up,and looked around,but he couldn't see nothing,except whiteness.

Was rather calm,althou,he didn't knew what was going on or where was he,but he knew he died.

"Hello. Red King." A feminine voice said from behind the Red King's back.

"Huh? Who are you?" The Red King asked,and looked a bit to see the source of the voice,but he couldn't care what she looked like,he just wanted to get out of there.

"Who am I…I guess you can call me Mira Neko!" She said cheerfully the took a cat pose,and closing her eyes cheerfully.

"Is this the afterworld?" Mikoto asked,looking at her over the shoulder,and keeping his hands in the pocket.

"Not really,you see…this place is actually a what we call, 'Slates Checkpoint'."

"Slates Checkpoint,what do you mean?"

"It's quiet simple,you see,normally,here is where King's of different clans come and take a rest from their life,but we have kinda found a problem with you."

"Hmh…and that is?"

"You want to get out of here,don't you?"

After this,Mikoto took a little intrest,how did she knew what he wanted?

"Maybe…maybe I do,maybe I do not want too…" Mikoto said,keeping his calm,and hiding his emotions.

"Meh. Don't hesitate,you see…you can't really hide stuff from us here,we can kinda read your mind." Mira said,and now Mikoto was showing a bit of shock,just what exactly are they? Was what The Red Kind thought,but to his surprise…

"What are we? Simple ! We are the pure Slates! Or…Full Slates! This is the true Slate power ! It's just that Earth life cannot fully harness it. Funny,you can only harness it on 20% of it's power,human metabolism simply cannot withstand all the shock it gives."

"And what do you think I can care about that?" Mikoto said with a bored expression,he didn't really cared for what the Neko Slate wanted.

"You don't care about that,eh? Human…you know…maybe I can get you out of here…" Mira said,with a misciveous tone and smile,with penetrating eyes.

"Oh? You've finally found out what is my intrest afterall…if you do,then get me out of here…"

"Very well,then let me tell you about what world you'll get into,you wouldn't want to get in a dangerous world without knowing anything about it and die,now would you?"

"Hmpf. So what?"

"You're…whatever…listen,I am gonna send you to a world,but first,you have a chance to give a last message to only one of your beloved ones back home."

"One of my beloved ones…eh?"

Mikoto thought,and looked twords the 'roof' but he can only see white and white,thinking,he finally found it.

"I think I…I want my last message to be sent to Kushina Anna." Mikoto said,a bit unsure,but the Mira bursted out in laugh.

"Anna?! But she's just a girl ! Well…fine…We'll do just that,I'll send you in her drems,wait a little…"

After some minutes,the room became to chatch some color,and some shapes,now all that it's there is a bed,and some furniture,Anna was sleeping on the bed,and she woke up.

"Mikoto!" Anna said,running and hugging The Red King while Mikoto just pated her,she then looked up at him,and saw him smile,Mikoto then crouched and looked at her.

"Be strong Anna…and don't forget,I'll always be with you,even if you don't feel it,or know strong,and remember,the red will live on." Mikoto said,while Anna looked at him,and then she started to fade away,The Red King then hugged her,until everything faded away,and came back to the blank white room it was before.

"Hmm…are we clear now?" The Neko came,and looked with a wondering face.

"Yeah…we are good now…"

…

…

Meanwhile,in the read world,Anna woke up in a shock,and looked around the room,she couldn't see Mikoto around,and wonderd if it everything was a dream…

…

…

"I guess…it was really a dream…" Anna said,as she silently got up from bed,and started doing her chores.

 _"Be strong Anna…"_ Was what was in her head,and took note of that,smiled, and walked twords the future.

…

…

Back to the 'Checkpoint' Mira has just finished explaining Mikoto the world he'll get into,he just didn't took it really serious,but Mira convinced him that it was serious.

"So…it's a world,different than ours,where humanity is fighting these…vampires?" Mikoto said,keeping a bored expression,and looking at Mira,who was apparently smaller with two heads than Mikoto,making Mikoto looking at her from up.

"Yes. Oh,and I nearly forgot,your King's power it's also available,aaaaand…it's unlimited! That means there are no problems with your Sword of Damocles to break,and create a huge crater !" Mira said cheerfully,and taking the same cat pose.

"I see…well,seems like an intresting world…when I'll be off?" Mikoto said,while looking with a smile.

"Soon, 'Your Majesty'."

"What?"

"You're a king afterall! ^_^"

"Shut up. Don't do that ever again,it's embarrassing…"

"Tee Hee!"

After some moments,Mikoto started to feel sleepy,and fell down unconscious.

"Well…let's see how he'll react with Yuu…"

Mikoto soon woke up,it was snow all over the place,and in his face,there was some ruins.

"These must be the ruins of Tokyo,hm?" As he walked around,he could hear a screem,and he turned around to see who it was.

As he looked,he could see it was a boy,with dark hair,and thin clothing,althou outside it was snow,wait,could he be a human who escaped from a vampire lair?

The Red King quickly ran twords the boy,and when he get the,the boy fell down,he quickly grabed the boy,and tried to wake him up.

"Oi!Oi! Wake up! Kid!" Mikoto said,and he got as a response, "So cold…" ; "Tch." The saviour said as he started using his powers to heat up the area around,the kid slowly woke up,and saw the man looking at him,while he layed on the did placed him on the ground.

"Who…are you?" The boy asked,he had dark raven hair,and green eyes,angular face,with a thin body due to him youthness.

"You can call me Mikoto about you,kid?" The Red King had red hair with Amber eyes,he also had a thick,masculine body,as clothing,he wore his fured jacket,open'd to reveal a white shirt,some jeens and sport shoes.

"My name is…Yuuchiro Hyakuya…"

He couldn't finish,because some vampires came out of the lair,in search of the kid,but they found not only the kid,but also a man with him.

"Vampires!" Yuu said,as he pointed to him,the red king got ready to fight,and then Yuu intervened, "Wait! You can't fight them! No human can defeat a vampire!" ; "Shut up,brat!" He said,as he started to stare at them.

"There is he! But wait! He's with another human!"

"Kill the adult and recover the child!" Were the capitan's orders,as the vampires ran twords them.

"Hmpf. Nice try." Mikoto said,as he started to glow red,and heating the area around,Yuu looked,and was unsure about what was going on,and why did Mikoto glowed red.

Then,The Red King started infusing his energy into his fists,making them catch fire,and vampires stoped and stared.

"What…what is he?" A vampire asked,as he looked,but then was shocked by The Red King's speed,as he rushed forward and kicked the vampire in the face,launching him to a rock,and then he turned into ash.

"Kill the 'human' now !" The vampires said,but as they tried slicing him,he…crouched,and kicked their foot,bringing them down.

"What? Are you even human?" A vampire asked,but The Red King only smiled,and said, "Why of course." The then kicked all the vampires hard enough,and turned them all into ash.

"This…kinda gets over the rule with 'No blood. No ash.'. But what to do now…" Mikoto said,as he got up,and looked twords the vampire capitan,and was shocked,a human-no. He wasn't human,he cannot be human,no human can generate this amount of power,these…flames.

"So,are you gonna come? Or not?" Mikoto asked,looking with a bored expression,the vampires started to run,but Mikoto cought him,and took him up from his neck.

"Tell me. Why are you doing all of this?"

"Bah! Let me go,human experiment!" The capitan said,but he got kicked him in face by The King's fist.

"You imagine I cannot let you go,now do you?" Mikoto said,as he looked into his eyes.

"Say…your hair color and eyes remind of someone I care about…but anyways…good night." Mikoto said,as he kicked him in the stomach with a fire fist,and turning him into ash.

Yuu couldn't belive,a human managed to do something like this,when Mikoto turned back and came at him,and said…

"Sugoi!" And had a amazed expression on his face.

"Shut up." Mikoto said as he pated his then some people,dressed in black came and found them.

"Capitan! We've found the child,but he's not alone,there's a civilian with him!" A soldier from the Demon Company said,and the capitan narrowed his eyes.

"More of them?" Yuu asked,and Mikoto looked,but he could see that they were human.

"No…I guess they're human."

"Others?! Wait,dose that mean there are other humans too?!"

"Well,of course there are,you kid!"

"Damn those vampires! They've lied to us and told us the outside world is dead and lifeless!"

"Tch. Too bad I suppose…"

"The Demon Company greets you,strangers,mind tell me who are you?" The capitan said,as he looked at Mikoto,who kept his hands in his pocked,and looked at him bored.

"Tch. My name is Mikoto this brat here is Yuuchiro Hyakuya."

"The Demon Company greets you,we'll take you to a more safe area,civilian." Guren said,while the rest of the soldiers were taking care of Yuu.

"Hmpf. Whatever…"

"I…No…Mika!" Yuu said,looking twords the lair with shock. "I want to kill them…all! I want to kill all the vampires!" Yuu confesed,with pure rage,and angry look,while Guren and Mikoto looked at him,Mikoto wonderd,what did vampires did so bad to him so this kid wants to kill them all?

"I see…" Guren said walking twords him, "Then,in that case,I'll offer you to possibility to join the Demon Company,Japan's human force against vampires."

"I will join! Please…train me to kill them!"

"Then,we'll start soon."

"By the way…" Yuu said,then looked twords Guren and pointed to Mikoto, "Is one of you people?"

"What? No,why did you asked that?" Guren said,looking confused,

"Because he killed 4 vampires with only his fists! And…" Yuu said,but was interrupted by Mikoto who knocked his head, "Alright…that's enough,brat."

Everyone looked shocked,only his fists? Killing a vampire? Impossible! Pure madness! No human can kill a vampire without a vampire killing gear!

"And you really want me to belive you,kid?" Guren said,but then Yuu pointed to the remaining clothing,and said, "It's true! Look! Their clothing is still present!"

Everyone remained a mask,there was vampire clothing there,and looked to be recently used.

"Civilian,mind explaing me how did you exactly kill off the vampires using your fists?" Guren asked,while Mikoto just Tch'ed.

"And that's not all! He also glowed red! And his fists were taking fire!" Yuu said in awe,but then Mikoto screamed, "You brat!"

No one could belive that,was he using magic? Most probably,but still…

"I think you have some explanations to do,citizen…"

"Tch. Maybe…" Mikoto said.

"Mind showing us what dose that kid means? Don't hesitate,if you don't show,then we'll make you do it." Guren demanded out of Suoh,but he was just to bored already.

"Ugh…whatever…here,take a look for yourself…"

Then,he heated the area around him,melting the snow,and starting to glow red,everyone was awed by the power,and then the unimaginable happened,a sword looking object appeard above the Citizen,no,the thing,and it seemed to get some lights out of it,encircling the sword.

"That is my Sword of Damocles…every time it's activated,everyone of my clansmen recive a boost in power…"

"I…I think you should come with us…"

"In fact,I was going to come anyways…I do have my things to look for around here…" Said Mikoto,he wanted to look for the source of his power,the Dresden Slates,if he could use his power,that means the Slates must've been somewhere around,so he needed to look for it,and secure it,before anyone finds it.

"Alright then…wait,say…Mikoto was it? What are you?" Yuu asked,then Mikoto looked annoyed at him, "Damn brat! I'm human,it's just that I have something in add."

"A-Alright then…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, It's me, alex, well, I've brought the chapter, well, it seems that you guys liked the idea, so...let's continue it, right? Ok,now,there are some good news,some bad ones.**

 **First Bad news : This chapter dosen't contain much fighting,only a bit at the end,sorry guys,this is more of an 'information giver' chapter,so don't be sad...**

 **Second, Good news : The next chapter I'll try to upload it tomorrow or in two days...I'll just try,no promises.**

 **Third, Good news : From two to two chapters,I'll make an Omake,like,this one,2nd chapter will have an omake at the end,then 4th will have an omake,and then 6th,8th,10th and so on...they may contain elements from K Project or not,depends on what my mind can pop.**

 **Ok,so,here's the news,again,sorry for lameness of this chapter...the next one will have a bit more action,so...stay tuned!**

 **And also,thank you for reading it.**

Chapter II – School? Some kind of school.

Well, Mikoto did came back to one of the last human settlements in Japan, being all like, 'I don't care' didn't really worked well, he could see that the people around were suffering, he might show no emotions to things that go around him, but he was still sentimental on the inside, truth being told, it hurt him.

On his first day, he was let to join the highschool campus, which occupied maybe 1/5 of the civil territory…most of the land was dedicated to military control and training,in truth, they did occupy maybe more than a quarter of Tokyo, but anyways, a quarter of the territory was the only quarter reserved for civil use.

In his first night, Mikoto stayed on his room balcony, he was just bored, and wanted to look at the moon.

"What a world…" He said to himself, while moaning around, but suddenly, he got an 'ambush'

"Guess who's it?" A familiar, cherry voice said while placing her hands on his eyes.

"What? It's you…Mika Neko? Miku Neko? What was the name?" The male asked a little surprised to see her here.

"Well, well, well, yes big boy! It's me! Mira Neko!" The cat-girl said, taking a playfully pose, however, this didn't get the Red King mad, he knew she was a Slate, Neko in fact, and he's seen his share of Neko's back in the old world.

"How come you've came here?" Mikoto asked, trying to start a conversation with the cat-girl.

"Well…I came to let you know that from time to time, I'll try to give you advice on stuff…but warning! I won't give every thing! Only things like…Dresden Slates, your King's power…friends and…lover maybe?" The Neko said and laughed at the end part, while the Red King got a little irritated at the end, and his eye twitched.

"You dam cat." The male said, with a low tone, trying to intimidate her or something. But it didn't really worked that way…

"Problem? Big boy?"

They've continued to stay like this for some minutes, until Mikoto just wanted her to shut up, so he got out of the balcony, closed the door, and went to sleep.

"Aww…and when I thought we were actually going to become friends…and I haven't even told you where the Dresden Slates are…" Mira said, moaning of her failure, but this woke up Mikoto, and made him interested.

"Just…say where the Slates are…" Mikoto having eye bags said, trying to finish this quick.

"Well, sadly, when I've teleported us here, things got around randomly…and you see…the Slates are in South…somewhere around Hiroshima area…"

"What?"

"Sorry…I cannot control inter-dimesional teleportation very well…it's simply hard…you see…even I can't control all the Slates power, only 70% of it at best…"

"Tch. Damn…we would need a helicopter to get that thing… "

"Seems like it…"

Mikoto was just tierd, first he was sent to a foreign world, now he needed to get the Dresden Slates, so that it won't fall in world hands…he just went to sleep.

"Good Night~!" The Neko said and puffed out in a purpule cloud, leaving a half-dead Mikoto to sleep.

…

…

Morning came, but Mikoto couldn't care the less, so he actually slept until afternoon, he would've slept more, if not for the damn person who's gonna get blown up when he meets Mikoto after opening the door.

"Whaaat…" He said, getting up and opening the door, he tried bashing the person, but he actually blocked by the visitor.

"Morning Mikoto." The visitor said, letting go of his fist.

"You're that capitan from yesterday, Guren?"

"Yes, that's me. Now, I kinda need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"Well…enrolling you in the army, your powers cannot be let like this."

…

…

"Not interested…"

"What?"

"I said, not interested."

Mikoto then procceded to close the door, but was blocked by Guren's foot.

"Let's try to talk this over, ok?" Guren said, opening the door back.

"Fine…come in…"

After this, Guren came in, what he could see was…expected, but not to this scale…his room was…a disaster…

"God, a vampire came in here?" Guren said, placing his hand on the head, but was met by a glare from Mikoto who just laughed sarcastically.

"Just…sit down."

"Where?"

"There…"

"Oh there was meant to be a chair…"

"You damn punk!"

Mikoto went to hit Guren, but the target just moved out of the way, and Mikoto hit actually a wall, making a little crack in it.

"Easy there big beast…you could've killed me, anyways, you've said that you need to look for something yesterday…"

"Yes, something that belongs to me…" Mikoto said, sitting down on the bed, and looking at the capitan, who readied his sword, he could feel only negative emotions coming from Mikoto.

"That might be?" Guren asked, trying to maintain his calm a little.

"Nothing of importance to you…"

"It is…"

"Why so?"

"You are a mistery, we've studied the magical books around, and we haven't seen anything related to what you did…"

"Tch. Well…no wonder…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see…I'm not really from this world."

"I'm sorry?"

"Sigh…I've said, I'm not from this world." Mikoto said and got up to prepare some coffee.

"Well then, I think I do belive you."

"How so?"

"You're an enigma by using your powers…say…all humans in your world possess these powers?"

"No. Only those who are part of a clan."

"Clan?"

"Yes,I'm the King of The Red Clan, HOMRA, one of the strongest clans, rivaling the Blue Clan, Specter-4."

"Are there vampires in your world? And if you can, maybe try to explain me on how these clans work?"

"Ugh…fine…first, there are no vampires in my world, except for comics and movies with vampires. As for clans…we're using a power source, Dresden Slates, that allows us to access our energy, Japan I can say that it's more advanced there then it is here anyways, well, you guys are fighting a war for some time…I can see that…"

"No vampires…must've been heaven there."

"Not really." The Red King said as he brought in the coffee, what? Can't he make some coffee?

"You see…even if there are no vampires, we still had conflicts with other clans, Specter-4, the ones who occupied the Defence and Order of Japan were our rivals, and we often engaged out in fights."

"Still…"

"You know…I think I'll join your army, on two condition."

"Oh? And those are?"

"First, you'll help me find that something I was looking for, and second, you'll let me remake my clan, also, I'd request that Yuu brat to enter…"

"Those are easy enough things…also, why do you want that thing so…much?"

"The truth is that…that thing is the Dresden Slate's…"

"What?!"

"Exactly, if it falls into unworthy hands…then we're screwed…because that thing has the potential of turning humans, all humans into beings known as strains…"

"What are those Strains?"

"Nyaaaaan, one example would be me, nyan!" Suddenly, a purpule smoke puffed out and our cat-girl appeard.

"Wha…" Guren said, shocked and got his sword out.

"Meet Mira Neko, she's a cat Strain." Mikoto said, as he took a drink from his coffee.

"I…was she here the entire time?"

"Nyan…I was not, Mira just came here, nyan!"

"O…Ok…that's one…other examples?"

"There are others…basicly, cat-girls can use illusions to trick their enemies, and play with their minds, but those advanced enough I do belive they can mind control people. Honestly, I haven't seen other Strains…while it's true, there was a person back in my home world that's not a Strain, and can detect people around the world using some red pearls." As soon as Mikoto finished the sentence, he went quiet for some time, and remembered his time back in his old world.

Guren just took a mental note of those Strains and their potential power, and thought they might be used well enough by the Japanese Demon Army, so he got up, and went to the door, but not before asking Mikoto something else.

"So…are you joining the army? Or not?"

"Maybe…actually, I think I'll do…"

"Ok, I'll tell Yuu about it too, al thou, I want him to have our training too, and your 'clansmen' to wear our uniforms, actually, we don't really have any clothing around…"

"It kinda ticks me off with the 'uniform' thing…but fine…"

"Say…what dose your training consists of?" Mikoto asked, pointing his direction twords Guren, he just smirked and said, "Well…Demon Weapon taming…"

"Sounds intresting."

And with that Guren left the room, and Mikoto sounded good that the 'commander' left,it reminded him of someone kinda 'close' but he couldn't jump to conclusions just now,he left it fade away, and tried to go to sleep, but a certain neko fell on his stomach and caused him to scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Guren went to tell Yuu about the news for him, and so…

"Really? I'll be joining that guy?!" Yuu exclaimed, but the other soldiers looked in disbelief, you could see that they weren't sure if the new guy with his abilities can be trusted.

"Tch. Yes, but you'll also follow our training." Guren responded back, and Yuu just agreed to it.

Back to Mikoto, Neko came with some news for him…

"Mikoto-kun! Mikoto-kun!" Neko said,making Mikoto eyebrow twitch a little at '-kun' suffix.

"What is it? Damn Cat…"

"Hey! I haven't insulted you! …meanie…"

"Can we get to there already? I'm sleepy…"

"Ok!" And then, Neko puffed both of them to a rooftop and Mikoto raged at her…

"I've said get to the subject! Not to a rooftop! And besides…why a rooftop?"

Neko stayed silent for a moment and then turned to Mikoto and said,

"Mikoto-kun! I've found a small pice of Dresden Slate, the truth is that what I've detected outside the city was a big fragment, what is really the whole Dresden Slate is actually broken and thrown all over Japan! Sorry…I think I couldn't bring the copy of it intact…" Neko said, and from cherry voice went to sad and disappointed, then turned her view to the ground.

"It's alright Neko…now tell me where the Dresden Slate pice is…"

But without their knowing, there was a vampire on the roof top, looking with intrest, _'Dresden Slates? What are these things? But as he saw a human, he also saw something…half human, half…cat? What were humans doing? Human experimentation most probably…'_ The vampire thought and left silently making sure to let the others know of this.

Back to Neko and Mikoto, Mikoto looked back for a bit, having a feeling that he was watched, but he couldn't see anything, so he turned back at Neko.

"There Mikoto-kun! But the area is filled with vampires…" Neko pointed to the area,and true to her word, there were 30 or so vampires, Mikoto smirked, and looked to them, true, they've seen him, and two went to put him down, but Mikoto activated his aura, and went back, making them nearly knock their heads, but since they were vampires, they've had a faster reaction time, and stoped just in time, looking the red-haired human, they couldn't belive, he had a red aura around him, and flames seeming to get out from the ground around him, he went quickly to punch them, but one shoved his sword to him,he just moved out of the way, grabed one, and kicked him in the other, making him launched in a wall, while the other one he just burned him.

"Say…let's start now, no?" Mikoto said, looking down at the prepared vampires.

 **Ok...so this was the chapter,oh,right,you might wonder about the relations betwen Yuu and Guren,and Yuu and Mikoto,well,he'll consider both of them close,that's it,so both of them are close to him. It's just that Mikoto is seen to Yuu just like Guren is seen by Yuu in the anime,and Guren is seen by Yuu just like in Anime,but not so much... I mean... he dose see him like a familly,but maybe with 10% smaller than in the anime.**

 **Ok,so that was it...now here comes the omake.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **After a long troll resisting,Guren,Mikoto,Yuu and Mika came to bump eachother in a metro around Nagoya, Mika imideatly went into fighting possition,and so did Guren,while Mikoto and Yuu were looking very tierd.**

 **Mika: Yuu-chan! Damn you humans...you've taken Yuu...I'll rescue you this time Yuu!**

 **Guren: You're atempts can be long and on and so on...we will not give in Yuu!**

 **Mika: You damn human!**

 **Mikoto easly went,and picked both up,then knocked them head in, Yuu came in and and said.**

 **Yuu: Do you guys still have energy for a fight...? I bet all of us went in a trolling session...so please...let's stay calm for now...ok?**

 **Mika: I...ok Yuu-chan...**

 **Guren: Hmpf. Fine...**

 **Then all of them sat down and started chit-chating.**

 **Guren: So,vampire,how was your day?**

 **Mika: Eh...that damn Ferid...and that damn Krul! Honesty guys...vampires do a much better job in trolling than humans...I'd say they are...natual trollers...**

 **Guren: I'd really like to compare Shinya with them...Hiiragi familly...trolls...**

 **Yuu: Tch. Compare Shinoa,she's ace in this...enspecially if she dose like she did today.**

 **Mika: Yuu-chan! What has she done to you?! I'll kill her!**

 **Guren: See you try,blood-sucking freak! Yuu: Well...- Guren,please,stop...**

 **Guren: Fine...**

 **Yuu: Ok,so,when she starts dancing around and talking about sex and making babies...you clearly want to cry your agony,enspecially when she wants to do it with you.**

 **Guren/Mika: EHHH?!**

 **Mikoto: ...Lucky bastard...**

 **Yuu: What is it? Mikoto-nii-kun?**

 **Mikoto: *eye twich* It's just that you've got normal trolls...not painfull ones like mine...damn that cat!**

 **Mika: I've seen her around,what is she?**

 **Mikoto: Neko. Human-neko.**

 **Mika: Well...wait...I smell...oh no...this is...a known vampire...two humans,and a...cat...cat with human element...**

 **Guren: Shit...**

 **Ferid: OOHHHHHH MIKAAAAA,WHERE ARE YUU?**

 ***Yuu eye twich***

 **Ferid: COME ON MIKAAA,I KNOW YUU'RE HERE...**

 **Shinoa: Yuu-chan! Please! I haven't finished it! I still want to have sex with yuu!**

 **Yuu: *nosebleed* Mika: *eye twitch* I'm not going to let Yuu down! I'm not gonna make Yuu sad!**

 **Shinya/Mira: Mikoto! Guren! Where are yuu guys! Shinya: Guren! I've still go pic's for yuu! Mira: Mikoto-chan! I want my cat-nip,nyaaan...!**

 **Guren: Ok,here we go,everyone! Draw anti-troll swords!**

 **Yuu: Yuuchiro,ready. *swung his sword,and placed it in his front.***

 **Mikoto: Mikoto,ready.** ***swung his fire,and placed it in his front.***

 **Mika: Mikaela,ready.** ***swung his sword,and placed it in his front.***

 **Guren: Guren,ready.** ***swung his sword,and placed it in his front.***

 **Ferid: There you are...well,I guess we cane make the other guest here...**

 **Then. Out of shadows,a certain pink-haired vampire appeard.**

 **Mika: Krul?!**

 **Krul: Too bad Mika-chan...yuu've team'ed up with humans...anyways... *she teleported in his face* I still want yuu...my dear dog... *then she kissed him on the cheek***

 **Yuu: _She's fast!_**

 ***Kurl teleports back where she was.***

 **Krul: Meh...I'll just leave,they're a bunch of humans and one powered up one...see ya...*and with that,she dissapeard with no trace***

 **Ferid: Ok,people! Activate Troll-gun!**

Trol...not going to finish omake,TEE HEE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo,hello people! Here's the 3rd chapter, so... what to say...oh right... HOLIDAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And yeah...it seems like we've got an chapter of Owari no Seraph and K Project now in,not just an owari no seraph and K project season 2 episode xD well, just, continue to be you and enjoy this. Oh, right, I might try to make chapters more often, lol, at first, I've writen episodes, why? Anyways. I'll try to make chapter more often, I'll just try, no promises ^-^ so...here we are, Third Chapter. Love it or else I'll call the Owls to eat you XD jk, it's your choice.  
PS: You won't die in the end, calm down xD**

 **Chapter III**

" What's that stone over there?" A vampire asked while the rest of the squad looked at the shining stone . The stone shined in different colors, radiating from different lights in the light spectrum.

"I haven't seen such a stone in the world before…maybe it's belonging to humans?" A vampire officer-looking stated while he took a closer look at the stone.

"Impossible, we are behind the frontlines, not even the humans are so dumb to send troops behind our lines." Another officer stated while keeping his position.

"You know…"

"Well…now they are dumb, but not like that…" The rest of vampires let a slight chuckle, but their attention was soon captured by a man staying on the roof of a building.

"You said something about humans being dumb?" The same officer who said that the stone might belong to humans exclaimed while preparing for a fight, but then he continued "You know, there's just one, so just send some three soldiers to deal with him."

"Hmpf. Isabel, Irian, Lucian. Go deal with him, you can suck his blood for all I care." The second officer order.

"Yes sir!" And off they've gone, but, to everyone's surprise, the human didn't looked scared at all, they thought he might've just been a suicidal random human, or just dumb.

However, here things started to take another shape, he suddenly got a red aura, and a giant sword appeared above him, they've taken some cautions measures, and observed his actions.

"What's that?" The first officer asked while narrowing his eyes to the floating sword, and observing how the sword floated above his head, wherever he'd go.

"What's that? No. The questions is how our guys are getting killed while he's killing them with his own fists!" The 2nd officer exclaimed while looking shocked at the human's performance, he managed to kill 3 vampires with only his fists. Maybe he was one of the Demon Weapon carriers? From what he'd heard, they're pretty dangerous, and have the capability to defeat some good amount of vampires if they are trained, however…from what his ears captured, those weapons looked like swords rather than fists, maybe it's a rare weapon? In any case, they should be cautious.

After Mikoto defeated the random vampires coming to him, he readied himself to take out the rest of the vampires, and recover the Dresden Slate pice.

With that, he jumped down on them, but suddenly, he got something unexpected, wings.

"Wait, what?" Mikoto said, but the neko from the roof said, "Yeah, you've got an upgrade! Be thankfull!" ; "Whatever…"

The vampires were looking at the 'human' as he walked calmly tword them.

"Now, let's make a deal." Mikoto said.

"Ether you give me that shiny stone over there and don't die," he pointed to the Dresden Slate, "Ether I still take it, and you die."

The vampires stayed a bit to think, trying to decide what to do, until a random vampire said, "Don't underestimate us!" And he charged to him, he was near to him, but Mikoto just waved his hand and made a fire wall, the random vampire got pushed to a wall, got scorched to death.

"Was that…everything you guys can do?" Mikoto said as he glared to them.

The rest of the soldiers gulped, but the officers remade the order, and made an organized attack on Mikoto, in just one second, he got surrounded by normal vampires, and officers charging from his back and front, he dodged the normal vampires, some threw them into walls, breaking them, some burned to death, while it's true, he had a bit of difficulty on the officers, they attacked like a team, and he did admired their teamwork.

"It's true, you guys have nice teamwork, however, you alone cannot fight a king, especially a powerfull one." And with that, he made a fire wave, and pushed them both into the wall, breaking it.

"What are you?!" A vampire asked, while Mikoto responded, "I'm human, what else can I be?" ; "That's an obvious lie!" ; "Why so?" ; "Humans…don't have wings…and can't use this type of fire magic…" ; "Sorry, but I can." ; "Then…right, the stone! The stone must give you this power!" ; "We've got ourselves a winner here." And with that, Mikoto ended his life, and went to take the stone, and get out to the roof.

"That was a nice fight Mikoto-kun!" Neko said, while hugging him.

"Oi! Don't hug me!"

"Why? Your jacket it's so fluffy at the top!"

"Sigh…"

Meanwhile, at Mikoto's apartment back in the human controlled area.

"Mikoto!" Yuu entered the room, but found the room empty, "Where'd he go?" And he left to look for him, when he left, there was a light in Mikoto's room, and he appeared with neko on the bed.

"We're back!" Neko said while she kept staying on Mikoto, "You know, you can get down now." He said, while neko realized the situation, "Ahh! You pervert!" And she hit him.

"Why am I still a pervert?!" Mikoto asked while getting up, "B-Because…because fishes! I want a fish! I'm hungry!" ; "Why am I stuck with her here?" ; "What?" ; "Nothing, anyways, don't you have to do some…I don't know…cat things?" ; "Hmm? OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Neko went closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, "See ya later Mikoto-kun!" And she disappeared leaving a stunned Mikoto behind, "D-Did she just k-kissed me?"

Mikoto went closer to the drawer and let the Dresden Stone in there, then he looked for a bit on the window, "I'll damn kill her when she gets back."

After that, he went to bed and got some sleep, he was a little tired, too tired…

Guren was walking the halls bored, but a wild Yuu appeared and stalled Guren and jumped on him, "Hey, hey, Guren! Where is Mikoto? I wanted to see him!" Yuu said while Guren got mad and said, "Damn kid! I don't know where Mikoto is! Maybe his room?!" ; "No, he's not there!" ; "Hm? Did that bastard actually left his room? Whatever, I don't care where he is!" ; "Aww, ok…I guess I'll just check his room again…" And then Yuu got up and went to his room, but this time, he was there, "Where was he? Anyways, he's sleeping…grownups…always so tiered…" However, Mikoto could hear him, "What do you want kid?" ; "Aha! So you are awake! Anyways…Guren told me that you'll teach me how to make those bum-bafs with the fire! Teach me! Teach me!" ; "What? No…I mean…agh! We'll start tomorrow!" ; "Please Mikoto-nii-san! Teach me now…!" ; "Why God…is this a curse or something?" Mikoto murmured and got out of bed, "Anyways, you're not even part of HOMRA Red Clan." Mikoto continued while he looked at Yuu.

"Then make me one!" Yuu said while punching Mikoto.

Mikoto stayed there and thought if he didn't looked scary enough to make Yuu not hit him…"Ugh, fine, just repeat after me…"

"From now on, as the Red King of the Red Clan, HOMRA, listens me…" Mikoto said,

"From now on, as the Red King of the Red Clan, HOMRA, listens me…" Yuu continued,

"…I promise to serve the Red Clan, as a loyal clansmen of HOMRA…"

"…I promise to serve the Red Clan, as a loyal clansmen of HOMRA…"

"…as long as I live, that in the name of HOMRA, I won't abuse the powers of Dresden Slates…"

"…as long as I live, that in the name of HOMRA, I won't abuse the powers of Dresden Slates…"

"…and so, I promise to protect the clan, from any, all threats that it might face…"

"…and so, I promise to protect the clan, from any, all threats that it might face…"

"…and as long as I live, I won't abandon HOMRA." Mikoto ended.  
"…and as long as I live, I won't abandon HOMRA." Yuu ended.

And as soon as Yuu ended, a red light appeared in Yuu's chest, it was a bright red light, filled with purpose, devotement, and guts to never give up.

"Was that it?" Yuu asked while Mikoto just nodded, in the meantime, Guren was at the door, listening to the whole thing. "Let's hope Mikoto dosen't find about Yuu's hidden part…" Guren whispered while he left silently to his jobs.

"Ok, now let's show you how to 'play with fire' as they say." Mikoto said and got out without waiting for Yuu to come, "Wait for me!"

When they've got outside, Mikoto started teaching Yuu how to use the HOMRA fire, he explained that in order to activate it, he needed to focus a bit on his 'inner fire' as Mikoto said, Yuu tried it, and of course, since he wasn't a genius, he didn't do it from the first try, so he tried several more times, but in the end, he did managed to get the fire, he felt it, when he told Mikoto that he can feel very hot, Mikoto just said to clap from his fingers, when he did that, well, he could see that fire came out. He remained a mask, he tried several times, and even tried making the fire go twords some bottles, which he did manage succeed.

"Hmm, you learn fast…good for you…anyways see ya around, and don't try or even think about burning everything to the ground." Mikoto said while he left.

Yuu incinerated another cardboard box and then asked Mikoto, "Aww, you leave already? But I wanted you to stay a little more!"

"Sorry brat, but I haven't slept in a while, just leave me for a bit…"

"Owh…ok…"

When Mikoto entered the apartment block, he saw Guren approach, and while Mikoto murmured something, Guren asked,

"Are you sure about leaving him unwatched?"

"I don't care, just watch him, I haven't slept in a while, don't make me burn everything to the ground…"

"Tch. Fine, but you owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll owe you a fist in your face."

"Damn hooligan! Remember that we could've let you there!"

"So? Isn't as if I would've died or anything…"

Then Guren realized that Mikoto could fare in both eviorments, and that mankind needed him in order to defeat vampires, he really hated it, but he had to support him and his actions.

"Anyway, can't we just be friends? I've had enough of rivalities…" Mikoto said while looking in empty void.

Then Guren realized that he might've said something of his past, so he had a rival in the past? "Is there something wrong? Mikoto?" Guren asked, looking at him.

"No, it's nothing…" Mikoto said as he faded away his memories of his homeworld, he wanted to go back, but there wasn't really a way back.

After Guren and Mikoto took they goodbye's, Mikoto returned to his room, where he found and MP3 on the night desk, and a note which said, "From your lovey-dovey neko, Mira-Neko!"

"TCH! Damn that cat! Anyways, it seems to have some nice songs in…ughh…" And with that, he fell in bed, listening to a song that he knew that Yata Misaki listened when he was bored (The song it's called Yata Misaki if I'm not wrong…) and when he felt that he was going to fell asleep, he stoped the MP3, and hid it underneath his pillows, so other people from here won't take it or something, he knew that MP3's in this world would be like Gold, so he should've hid it so he could avoid boring questions.

 **Ok...here it ends the 3rd chapter...so, oh, nothing... I don't know, did you liked it? Did you not? You decide!**

 ***Random fire explosions are heard in the distance***

 **Guys,I think that's Yuu...  
Yuu: Hell yeah that's me!  
Me: You're fuckin' me? Yuu've nearly killed me!  
Yuu: And I will if you use that Yuu pun!  
Me: *Shows computer where writes the story* Are you sure? I can totaly kill you if I want to...  
Yuu: Really?  
Me: *writes* Then, Yuu died painfully, because a random Mika sucked all of his blood, at which that Mika was later killed by a mob of angry ants.  
Me: *writes* And then! Kurl came, and offerd her blood to him, turning him into a vampire, bringing him back to life.  
Me: See?  
Kurl: ...Stop...Or else I'll kill you...  
Yuu: Damn tyrant!  
Me: Mwahahaha, kill me? You'll destroy this world by doing so!  
Kurl: Please...Yuu's mouth was disgusting...I want my Mika, why did you killed him...? *then Kurl started crying*  
Me: *looks sad* ; *writes* Mika is revived due to the fact that he's a vampire  
Me: Better?  
Mika: Did I...?  
Kurl: MIKAAAA! *hug*  
Yuu: Still...disgusting...?  
Kurl: Go die human!  
Yuu: Uhmm...you just made me a vampire...  
Kurl: That tyrant called 'The Narator' did it! He controls us! You know that!  
Me: Hey! I have a sentimental side! And I've brought Mika back to life!  
Kurl: ...Fine...just don't be so bad anymore...  
Shinoa: Hey peeps!  
Me: Great, can't I close this chapter because everyone must party now!  
Shinoa: Whooo! Party! Party Hard! Come on Yuu! Let's party hard!  
Me: What can I ask from 'The Great Troll Shinoa'  
Shinoa: That's me!  
Crowly: Hellaw people...  
Me: T_T I hate my life...more people...  
Crowly: Don't be sad Narator-kun, I just came to end the episode for you...  
Me: Really? Yey! Crowly!  
Crowly: Ok, so thanks for reading the chapter! Hope see you next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people...how was your chrstmas? Well, here's the chapter, right after christmas XD And, well, yeah...we all know the sad news...K Project and Owari no Seraph season 2 ended...now, stop crying, because we have some good news! One is that there must be a season 3 coming out, I mean, the end showed it, season 3 is baking like like a delicious cake, and the second is that we have my fanficiton which offers both of them! XD Ehhhhh... What else to say... why I haven't made a chistmas special... Mate... I was drunk-dead, so if you wanted to see things like,**

 **I'venhasedm hadr al-hadr, balaba balaba...lbnadjbalkj**

 **anvlakfhbvans, lajnasl;dkfhadknasd nihon wa sugoi desu!**

 **Yeah...we would've better avoided that...well, true, everyone who would've read it would've got a nice laughing portion xD**

 **Alright peeps...so here I end the introduction...enjoy the 2nd chapter! :D**

 **Chapter IV.**

The halls of the vampire city of Sanguine, the city where Krul is, were magnificent in their way, there were the Vampires walking around while Human so called "livestock" were kept as feeding cows.

Passing away from the everyday scenery of the city, and going into the Halls area, there was the queen, 3rd Progenitor, Krul Ţepeş, and her guest, a child, blond hair, and who seemed to be in pain, was on the ground and trying to resist something.

It was blood.

Krul was looking bored at him why he wouldn't get and suck the blood of the human kid on the ground some feet away, but Mika, the blonde boy, was resisting the urge of doing it.

"Why aren't you sucking the blood Mika?" Krul asked, nearly raged by Mika's reaction, but Mika answered her with the "I don't want that…I don't want to be a vampire!".

"You can't deny it Mika, you are one now." Krul said while the human girl looked scared for her life.

"You know, fine…you can not drink that human's blood." Now Mika looked interested, so as the kid who thought he could see a salvation.

"Yes,- then Krul cut her arm and blood popped out- you can drink-" But Krul couldn't finish, that she found herself bitten by Yuu, it was impressive how fast he ran, taking in account that the hall was rather big, and they were at a considerable distance from one each other.

"Yes…you can drink it, my dog, enjoy it…" Krul said, while Mika was tearing because he couldn't stop, he loved it for some reason…

Meanwhile, back at the human district, in ruins of Tokyo, one of the only places left intact in the human world.

A fire ball went into the room and out on the window, how ever, the sound was so loud that it woke Mikoto up shocked.

"Bwahahaha…Mikoto got scared!" Little Yuu said as Mikoto was boiling with rage inside of him.

"You damn brat!" Mikoto said as he charged at him, but Yuu moved out of the way,and made Mikoto crash into a wall.

"Whoa! You nearly got me there!" ; "How did you learnt to dodge like that?" Mikoto asked, "Guren trained me yesterday, while you were sleeping the whole day!"

"Ha? Wait, did I slept the whole day? _Without Mira waking me up?_ "

"Yup! All day long! Anyways, Guren called you to his office, follow me."

After they went off, it didn't take long for them to reach at Guren's office, it was a small office, nothing much, but it worth's it.

"Ah, Mikoto, you've finally moved your ass here…" Guren said as Mikoto was glaring at Guren.

"Stop it dangerous wolf. Anyways, we've found something, that might be of use to you…" Then Guren showed him something, that Mikoto couldn't belive they have, and Dresden Slate fragment.

"How did you got this?" Mikoto asked, as Yuu was looking interested at the stone, and could feel something coming from it, something…

"Well…when we had some patrols in Tokyo, our men have discovered this while securing a strategic point in Tokyo for scouting, I must say, it glows beautifully, no?"

"Anyways, can you give it to me? I can assure you that you won't have any use of it…"

"First, tell us for what it's used."

"Sigh…it's responsible for my powers…"

Then, Guren threw the stone at him, "See, it wasn't that hard. Anyways, what about you joining the army? Have you considered?" Guren said.

"What? I've never considered joining the army!" Mikoto replied.

"Then what about helping you getting the fragments first, we'll also get some members in your 'clan' too."

Now you can say Mikoto was interested, but then thought about it, "I can defeat those vampires alone, there's no need."

"What you've fought were vampire riff-raff…something even us can kill…however, there are stronger vampires there too…"

"How do you know what I've fought?"

"You girlfriend Mira told us."

Then, Mira appeared from the door and waved at Mikoto saying "Hello dear! I've missed you so long!"

Mikoto twitched. He'll got crazy with her…

"However, you looked so nice when you slept…" Mira said in a low voice, with no one hearing her…

"Sigh…I really hate you, you know that?" Mikoto said to Guren, while Guren just replied happily that he knows it.

As they've stayed more in the room, something happened outside, there was an explosion…

"What the…" Mikoto said as Guren looked out, it was a vampire raid.

"Dammit! How did they get inside? Mikoto! Go there and help out men defend the line! This must be a pretty hard raid from the vampires to actually manage to break through the walls!" ; "And the magic words?" Guren just rolled his eyes, and asked politely to go and help the soldiers.

With that Mikoto went to leave, however, Yuu has grabed him.

"Take me with you! I want to kill those vampires!"

"Damn brat! Stay here, it's the real deal! Not a riff-raff!"

"PLEASE!"

"Let him go." Guren said while Mikoto looked at Guren, and realized something about himself, did he actually cared for this little brat?

"Say, Mikoto, you've changed since you came here, you know that?" Mira said, as Mikoto couldn't help by agree with her, as he looked back, back in his world, he didn't use to show that much affection, but now…

"Anyway, Mikoto, go! The men are waiting for you!" Guren said, as Mikoto woke up from trance and nodded, taking Yuu along him.

"Listen here brat! No matter what, you shoot those vampires and stay only next to me, understood?" Mikoto said, as Yuu said, "Yes sir!" ; "And don't call me 'sir'! "

After five minutes of running, they were in the courtyard, you could hear the screams of sword-clashes between humans and vampires, as Mikoto ran with Yuu on his shoulders, at first, vampires watched, and could see at first nothing, but then.

"HA! TAKE THAT DAMN VAMPIRE!" Yuu raged as he claped his fingers, and fireballs came out like projectiles twords them, a vampire came in and tried to stop them, but he was by the archer squad who finished him off.

"Protect the convoy! Don't let them got killed!" Guren said as he pointed to Mikoto and Yuu, then as they've ran around the field shooting at the vampires, some group of soldiers called them over to them.

"Let the kid here! You are Mikoto-san, right? Then you must be more powerfull then the kid. Get there and take care of them! We'll protect Yuu."

Guren nodded and let Yuu on an improvised tower made out of boxes and stuff the soldiers could find around.

"Mikoto, will you be ok?"

"Don't worry brat, they seem easy enough."

And so Mikoto charged twords them, as soldiers fought with them, Mikoto came in like a fire ball and went to kick every vampire he could see, a set of two vampires came charging at him, but Mikoto jumped and kicked the two in the face, in five seconds, he was surrounded by another eight vampires, however, once they all charged at him, Mikoto kicked first in the face, grabed another and throw it into another, in a second he avoided getting pierced by three swords, in a blink he was on top of them, and kicked two of the three vampires, while the third too the sword, he jumped and kicked him with a fire kick that sent him into three others.

"So that's the power of the new comer, no?" A soldier asked as his friends responded, "Yes, I think he might actually be our saviour…"

Mikoto then saw the swords of the vampires lying around, and as he'd seen more vampires charging at him, he grabed one and prepared for a fight, but they were all shoot down by the archer battalion, as Mikoto looked back, he could see some of them waving at him.

Then Guren came right next to him killing a vampire that was near to injure Mikoto, "Take care dammit! And also, take care with that sword too, it's a vampire sword…" Guren said as he kept his demon sword ready for any vampires showing around, "You can't tell me what to do, I haven't said if I'm in the army or not…"

"Tch."

And so went in and went to cut more of the vampires, he jumped right in the front of a 4 vampire squad, one he grabed and threw him into another, making himself time to kill the two vampires, but as he tried to cut them, they regenerated.

"Hehehe… vampire weapons don't work on us…" A vampire said, as he went to kill him.

"Good info." Mikoto dodged the attack and cut his head of with the sword, "However, you still die if you lose your head anyways…" He then kicked the remaining vampire into a wall braking it.

Guren on the other hand was doing pretty well too, he charged into a six vampire squad and the first he parried his attack, then killed him, two came to kill him but he jumped and cut them with a clean spin, the remaining 3 were charging at him, he backed and cut one, after half a second, he moved to the back of one and stabed through him, as the remaining vampire went to kill him, he spined and killed him too.

Guren was breathing rather hardly, then a vampire back from behind him, he pointed his sword smirking…however he was kicked away by a hard kick from Mikoto after he made a fire wave at a ten vampire squad.

"Favor returned, dammit!"

"TCH!" Guren 'tch'd' arrogantly back at him because he got save him Mikoto.

When the got ready for another round, they could see the vampires starting to fall back.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The vampire capitan said as he orderd from atop of another improvised tower.

"We've won…I guess…" Mikoto said as he looked around, there were losses, however, not so many as expected.

"It's the way this world works now, Mikoto…in the past, we used to be more civilized, humans ruled this planet, now it seems that vampires are at superior numbers…" Guren pated him on his shoulder, the Guren asked "Were vampires known of when things were normal?" ; "No, they weren't."

"What if…they are existent back in my world too…" Mikoto thought as he thought of the potential threat his clan could have.

"If they are, I'm sure your people will have more chances than us to deal with them…"

"Perhaps they do…"

As they've returned back to the main building, they were watched by a vampire, white hair, no hood giving a signal that he was a noble, and some bodyguards behind him, in numbers of 10.

"So…he must be that human with unusual powers…the report was right…he might show a threat…"

"Guren! Mikoto! You guys are back!" Yuu exclaimed as he ran twords them.

"You guys were super cool! Mikoto kicking the vampires ass with his fists and Guren slashing them! It was awesome!" Yuu continued as he got a pat from Mikoto and some funny looks from Guren.

"I can say…it was intresting…" Guren said at the end looking twords the sky

 **Well, yup, nothing really to say... just that it was fun to write it, enspecially the scene where Mikoto charged in.**

 **Well... OMAKE FANFICITON! OWARANAI NO MIKOTO!**

 **Mika: Yuu! Come! We can escape from the humans!**

 **Yuu: Stop it Mika! You know, they are my family! And so are you!**

 **Krul: Mika dear, if he dosen't want, then let's go already to a separate room...I want to 'talk' something to you...**

 **Mika: Eh?**

 **Crowley: Yooo...what's the problem over here?**

 **Me: No problem crow.**

 **Crowley: Great, now you appear out of my ass...**

 **Me: I was here on this chair since I've started writing this, ya know?**

 **Crowley: Make your presence felt then!**

 **Me: Can't do it, it would break the 4th wall...I can only do it into this Owaranai no Mikoto Omake...**

 **Crowley: He?**

 **Shinoa: FUS RO DAH! *skyrim theme plays as Crowley is sent into the himalayas...***

 **Me: Yol Toor Shul! *Spits fire to Shinoa at which she moves away***

 **Mikoto: *enters the door with 'I'm a badass song'***

 **Me: He's a he's a badass, he's a he's a badass... ass... ass...**

 **Yuu: The badass is here guys**

 **Krul: Hmpf. I can kill him.**

 **Me: ...No...You can't...**

 **Krul: Problem human?!**

 **Me: *puts hands on keyboard* Yes, problem.**

 **Krul: Coward...**

 **Me: It's my weapon, now... *puts sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Mikoto: *knock on head* You're not badass enough to say that...**

 **Me: ...ok...**

 **After...3...minutes...**

 **Me: Cans...are humans...**

 **Krul: ...Go home author-san...you're drunk...**

 **Me: But...cats are...barrels...**

 **Mira: Did someone called me?**

 **Me: Now she appeard out of my ass...as Crowley would've said...**

 **Crowley: Ap-chu! Someone must've kissin' my ass lately... *walks to find a way out of Himalayas...***

 **Me: Yeah, I'm ending this epsiode...chapter...whateves...well, see ya guys next time...**

 **Mira: Aww...already?**

 **Mika: But I've said just a thing!**

 **Me: Two...with that one...**

 **Mika: F**k!**

 **Me: Three...and censor it please...ok, much better...**

 **Yuu: Well, see ya guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, it took a lot to make, this bit...I mean, I have newyear too, right? Well...I've brought it here, alive and well, the chapter, chapter 5... well...I'll say now, this won't be Mikoto-centric like the other chapters...info to give, besides...Mikoto isn't doing anything intresting at the moment, and I bet no one would like to see a Mikoto staying around doing...nothing, exept for gathering Dreden Slates...well...there is also a new guy coming, I say now, he's an...rather OC...not really OC since his looks are taken from an anime, which you'll see at the end of the chapter from what anime...and yah...read and find out by yourself, now you don't want me to read it for you, don't you? XD**

Two weeks have passed since the attack, everything was quiet for some time, Yuu was training on his physical abilities, so he wouldn't need to be carried by someone like a human flamethrower, Guren was having expeditions in Tokyo and the area outside of it, looking for survivors while Mikoto was gathering Dresden Slates, he admitted it, he was getting bored of all these solo excursions, but at least he wouldn't need to look for them, Mira's helping him in that regard, while he recovers them, although, as Mira is it, she's getting kind of…on the joke side, and she trolls Mikoto on, if he fights any vampires, or is pretty far away from home, she would teleport him back, if he just gets the pice, he has to walk all his way home, which that annoyed him, and gave him even more reasons to kick her butt, but he has a feeling, although he wants it, he couldn't really do it, well, he has his motives…

Right now, he was walking home from one of his expeditions, and he starts remembering about recent events…

 **Flashback.**

 _"Hey, cat, I know that this is close, but could you spare me the walk and-" Mikoto said as he gets closer to Mira, but she says a big and clear 'Nope' and puffs out of existence, Mikoto just took a breath and went to home splitting insults to Mira and having made twenty different ways of killing the cat, he hates her, but also, like? Pff…spare me that…_

 **Flashback end.**

As he continues to walk home, he could start to recognize the area, seeing he dosen't have too much until home, true, he wasn't far, but it was a boring ass trip…

Nothing much happens on the human camp, the wounded have tended their wounds, and the dead buried, true, some were still in grief over their friends, some just sad, but they couldn't let their guard down, vampires could come in at any time…

While the humans were on defence, planning what to do, thinking that the vampires might come in with force, vampires didn't had any of those plans, instead, they are planning something else, they also stay on defence, but making all possibilities to make the humans think that they are doing the otherwise, they have got something, something that Mira couldn't feel…

A Dresden Slate…

"So how is the research going on these, what do the humans call them…Dresden Slabes? Dresden Shets… Dresden Slates?" Krul asked while checking the laboratory, the vampire researchers were all greeting the progenitor, and the head-researcher reported.

"My Queen, those pices have an immense power, something that adjusts to the metabolism of the user, not even us vampire can't handle it's all power…and humans can handle only 2% of it's power, while we vampire can handle 2 times 7 that power, meaning 14%, since our metabolism is 7 times stronger than a human's…but even with that all power, it's enough to for a human to kick out most of our soldiers…"

"I see…" The Queen said, "Then how are we going to infuse our troops with this power? Or is it even possible?" ; "Yes, it is, however…it's a chance of luck, we've taken different species, it work on all living things, however…passing 10% is a matter of luck, if you get the power, there are three chances, it's a 20% chance of you getting the power, 40% to live, and don't get the power, and 40% to die…since we vampires take 14%, we have passed the cap…"

The vampire queen thought about the decision…should she infuse the vampire species with those Dresden Slates? Should she not? That would mean a drastic decrease in numbers, but the quality of her troops would also rise, but wait, it's a matter of luck he said…that means it would go different paths…she could still have a considerable number, or not…also…everyone would have the same amount of power, meaning that her position would be threaten…but…she's got an idea…

"We'll infuse only the nobles with the Dresden Slates, even me."

"Yes, my queen."

And so, the plan got in action…what about the humans? Well…let's visit Yuu's schooling…

"I've had enough! I want to go and kick vampire ass!" Yuu got up and screamed to the teacher, while everyone gave from pity smiles to annoyed looks.

"Yuuchiro Hyakuya was it? Please keep your voice down, and for your knowing, even if you've managed to kill a bit of vampires with your…weapons…there will be a time when you'll need to things you learn in school too…" The teacher responded to the raging fire of a child, but then another kid spoke, "Teach, I don't know how to put it, but he will manage to kill some vampires…although he'll die in the process…" ; "And you must be…ah…the foreign student that came aboard…it's very unlikely to have foreigners in times like this…" The foreign student was…different than the rest, you'll see soon why…

"Uhmm…teach…" A purple haired girl asked, "Why is the new student older than the rest of us…and why is he not Japanese, I mean, how come foreigners are in Japan, now of all times?" Indeed, he was European, and she was kinda right with all this war and everything…

"Shinoa dear, and he is older than you all because he migrated from Europe to Japan on ground, years of walking, am I right? Alex-san?"

Alex was a bit quiet, getting memories from his journey, but kept a blank state, and said, "Yes, the journey wasn't easy…but I don't want to talk anymore of it at the moment…" ; "Oh, right, I'm sorry then…" And, the teacher continued to do what he was assigned to do…and that was to teach, duh…

"Hey, psst…Alex, how old are you?" A random kid from behind him asked while Alex simply responded that he's 15.

Yuu looked at the new student, and decided that after school he'll talk with him, he seemed…intresting…

The school ended, but as Yuu packed up everything, and turned to Alex, he was long gone, and so he went to ask kids if they saw him, they simply responded that he just just a minute ago…Yuu thanked him and went fast after Alex, he looked, but couldn't find him, then, he heard from behind.

"Looking for someone?" It was Mikoto, who appeared out of nowhere, "Mikoto! Hey! Have you seen an older kid around, probably 15? And with different looks?"

"Tch. I think so, he's down the stairs, oh, and here," Mikoto threw a can of soda at Yuu, "Take it as a gift…" ; "Wow! Thanks Mikoto!" Then Yuu left to look for the teen.

"Tch…kids…" Mikoto sighed and walked to his room, but before he would reach there, he got a visitor…

"Heeyyy, Mikoto-kun! Where are you going?" A certain cat-girl popped out on Mikoto's back and fell down on him.

"Damn cat! What is it?" Mikoto raged for a moment, but cooled down and asked her what's wrong.

"Nothing scary-boy, it's just that I have a gift for you!"

"Eh? And that is?"

"Here!"

Mira then gave him a Dresden Slate fragment and then got up from him, while Mikoto remained a bit more on the ground until he got up too.

"Oh, how come the mean-old-cat gave me this?" Mikoto asked as he looked to her, but she got a little tick-mark on her forehead saying, "I'm not old! Nor mean! I'm Mira-neko! Or Mira-sama if you please!" Then she turned around and made a mad face.

"Sama? Cat, please…I wouldn't even call the greatest person on the universe 'sama' but you want me to call you? PLEASE!"

"It was a joke, baka!" And then she punched him lightly on the chest, but she forgot about the insane Dresden Slate's influence over her, and she actually punched him into the wall cracking it a little…

"Damn cat…" Mikoto said as he got out of the wall-crater.

"Mikoto-kun! I'm so sorry!"

"Sigh…" After that Mikoto went to his room to meditate in pace…

While they were like that, Yuu finally cought to Alex.

"Alex-san! Wait a bit!" Yuu yelled while running after the European.

"What is it, kid?" Alex responded after turning around to Yuu.

"I'm not a kid! Anyways…I just want to stay with you! We're in the same class!"

"Ah, you're that kiddo who yelled about killing vampires…Yuu was it?"

"Yes!"

"Tch. Fine, you can follow my ass…I'm going to train anyway…"

"Train? You already know how to use a sword?!"

"Sigh…Damn kid! I've traversed all of Asia on vampire infested land and you ask me if I know how to use a sword?! Of course I do!"

"Sorry…" Yuu said, after that it was a little bit of silence, after Alex broke the silence.

"Sigh…sorry if I made you sad…come now…ok?"

"Ok." Yuu smiled

After a bit of minutes, they've reached the training grounds, and several improvised targets were placed on ground there…

"So this is it?" Asked Yuu looking around the area, while Alex responded, "Yeah, I've made it myself…since the normal training grounds weren't good enough for me…"

"I see…"

"Ok, you stay there, I haven't really thought I'd have visitors on my training, but oh well…" Then Yuu went to the designated area, and watched Alex to see what he can do…

Alex stayed in the middle of the opening, there were 7 targets placed in different regions, which he would have to hit all 7 of them in the same time, he got some kunai-shaped daggers from his pockets, and jumped in air, unbelievable! He jumped some good 4 meters or 6!

 **Alex POV**

Shit, I've forgot that I have the little brat after me! Ugh…I'll deal with him after I'm finished with the targets…

Ok…now! Sharingan!

 **Normal POV**

Alex's eyes turned from deep black to crimson red, much like a vampire, but pupils remained the same, but he got 3 commas (You know, like in grammar…comma…) around his eye, he threw several kunai, then another 4, at the end he threw a last one which interacted with another one, resulting in a collision, which at the end it hit all the targets.

"Wow! Alex! You're so talented! But how come you've got red eyes? Wait, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" Yuu was scared, thinking that Alex was a vampire, but Alex was shocked, how good this kid had it's vision? Thought Alex as he got near him, Yuu fell to the ground, looking scared, he closed his eye, but all he got was…a little poke.

Yuu opend to see a black eyed Alex, with his black hair bits falling a bit over his left eye.

"Baaaka. I'm not a vampire. Vampires had slited pupils, remember? And for your answer, sigh… _never really thought I'm gonna reveal it…what am I doing?_ That is my family's ability…Sharingan."

"Waaa…dose anyone knows about it?"

"No, nor I intend to reveal it to anyone…what am I doing? Reveal everything to a kid…oi, Yuu…try not to tell someone, anyone about this? Ok? "

"O-Ok…anyway…that was cool!"

"I thought you'd respond like that…"

"Ok, my turn!" And then, Yuu's gone to replicate what Alex did, but…

"Watch out, Yuu!" Alex said, but Yuu fell right down and snapped his ankle…

After a while, Alex was walking with Yuu on a piggyback ride back home…

"Hey, Alex-nii…where did you learnt to do what you just did back there?" Yuu asked Alex…

"Hmm…I guess you could say that my family knows how to do it too…"

"Where are they?"

Alex here remained silent, not wanting to answer…and looking down with sad eyes while keeping to walk home.

"They're fine…"

"Then it's good, right?" Yuu asked happy, while looking at Alex.

"Yeah…I guess…"

 **Ok, chapter done, as for the new guy, yes, he is pretty much Itachi from Naruto on looks...but on how he acts it's pretty much like me xD Oh God...well...if you don't like him, deal with it! XD Why? He will have a role, I mean, you don't give Sharingan to someone and then throw him out on the window, right? As for strenght...don't worry...he's not super OP, in fact, he dosen't even have the fire ball tehnique from the anime, just sharingan, so a rather large army of vampire can defeat him :/**

 **As for Krul's plans...ehehe...let's make things a little more intresting :-}**

 **Ok, so that was it, see ya in Omake...!**

 **A normal day...at Author's house...**

 **Author and Yuu were staying bored...**

 **Me: Ughhh...BORED!  
Yuu: Why do you tell me?! Do something!  
Me: I don't know!  
Yuu: You're hopeless... T_T  
Me: Should we play Minecraft? XD  
Yuu: You're sick? I mean, Microsoft kinda...rekt it...  
Me: No shit...  
Yuu: Sigh...what about Skyrim?  
Me: I have the Naruto mod...  
Yuu: I'll join the dawnguard! Let's kill some vampires!  
Crowley: I've heard that...  
Yuu: Oh...speaking of devil...here's one...  
Me: *Grabs Auriel Bow and aims at Crowley*  
Crowley: Oh,oh,kowaii desu nee...too bad that it only works on Skyrim vampires...  
Me: Dayum...  
Mika: *enters through the window*  
Me: You're spiderman?  
Mika: You wot m8?  
Me: Nevermind...so...Crowley, you said I can't kill you?  
Crowley: Yup!  
Me: *froms Rasengan* Said something?  
Crowley: And that can do?  
Me: *pushes it in Crowley, which launches him in a wall*  
Crowley: *cough* *cough* Ugh...that was a bit of power...  
Me: Kagebunshin no Jutsu! *sevral clones appear*  
Yuu: Author-san, since when can you do that?  
Me: Remember, we're in my head...  
Yuu: Dayum...  
Crowley: And what can you do with some clones?  
Mika: *sits next to Yuu and offers him popcorn, which he gladly accepts*  
Me: Take that! *appears in Crowley's face and punches him out of the house*  
*sevral other 4 clones get out with him*  
Crowley: That was too strong for a human, what's going on?  
Me: Sage mode :)  
Crowley: Oh, I see...  
But, a sound comes closer, then tanks roll over Crowley and Author-san, Osama gets out and says  
Osama: HADR AL-HADR DR AL-HADR!  
Me: *Saitama's 'ok' face*  
Crowley: *pokerface*  
Mika & Yuu: *pokerface*  
Obama: *snipes no-scoped 360 with weed Osama*  
Obama: I thought you died damn terorist!  
Crowley: Author...you're mind is getting a bit...  
Me: Let's stop this until it's too late...  
Everyone: AGREED!**

 **Well, that's with the omake and Obama belonging on MLG Faze... :/ Hope you enjoyed...see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter...idk what to say, spaghetti are laifu, No gemu no laifu...just don't mind me, read, or else the Flying Spaghetti Monster will get you.**

 _The scenery were great plains, stepes to be more exact, why? Simple, this was actually in Kazakhstan…horses could've been heard on the distance, well, no wonder, these were actually the 'Migrators' who were they? The ones who left Europe for Asia, you might ask yourself…why in times like this, leave Europe, to go all the way to Asia, let's just say…top-secret mission…_

 _The riders were moving in a half circle formation, mostly like the one in Attack on Titan, but a little more close to one eachother._

 _However, since these were no titans, like they were on Central Europe, these were vampires…still, it could still do the job, as long as they use radios…_

 ** _"Line one, file three! I repeat! Line one file three! Do you copy?"_** _A voice sounded in the radio, the head of the file was Marco Caesar, who responded the signal, "Hearing you loud and clear Ion."_

 ** _"I request back-up! I repeat! I request back-up or else the formation will fall! Massive vampire ambush! A lot of them!"_** _The voice sounded more and more tense, the head of the file knew that the reinforcement of the line was needed, so he sent the message to the commander, Rommel Smith, the formation for vampires was…more complicated, since vampires weren't mindless giants like Titans, more organization was needed, so in order to avoid the vampires, you had to separate the formation into two formations, and get in the same formation, also, the advancing formation needed to move a little more slower, so that the one left behind could catch up if they actually win._

 _"Alright, welps! Today will be your first battle! Do you hear me?! We aren't in training anymore! And our brothers need help in the front lines! So don't become a tomato juice can just yet! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The head of the line said, and the 3 soldiers behind him agreed military._

 ** _[Attack on Titan – E.M.A]_**

 _Stoica Emanuel, Romanian, 16 yearsold, good with the ranged combat and tactical thinking, but lacking in sword fight and morale to close combat._

 _Jeffry Michael, English, 14 yearsold, good in ranged combat as well, however, tactical thinking might not be his good point, he's a good listener and good sword fighter._

 _And lastly, Uchiha Alexandru, Half Romanian from mother, Half Japanese from father, due to the fact that he belongs to the Uchiha Clan, he's very skilled in fighting and tactical planning. However, he might lack in temper._

 _Those three were only three out of all the 5 files remaining due to the separation that was going to basicly save the formation._

 _"ALRIGHT WELPS! WE ARE CLOSING IN! KILL THOSE BLOOD-SUCKERS BEFORE THEY ACTUALLY KILL YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_

 _The commander ordered, sword fighting could've been heard in the distance, however, vampires have expected reinforcements, and they have actually used a little more of their troops to ambush the reinforcements._

 _"Vampire squad! At 4'o'clock!" Michael said everyone looked shocked, they didn't expected to get an ambush, however, the commander rose their morale up, and everyone got ready for a fight._

Alex suddenly woke up, he scratched his head and looked around, he was in bed, clearly asleep.

"Damn…" He got up and prepared for the day, as usual…

Meanwhile, Mikoto woke up, and got to go to Yuu, he had a mission today, that might need him backup, and due to him being one of his clansmen, he needed some sort of help.

"Yo…Yuu!" Mikoto said as he tried to wake up Yuu, but was simply, sleeping…

"Tch. I SAID YUU!" He screamed, and this time work Yuu up, by felling out of the bed.

"Yeah! Awake!" Yuu exclaimed, but Mikoto got to him and told him about the mission, Yuu was so excited, his first mission, he loved it.

Later in time, Mikoto and Yuu've finally reached out to their destination. The mission was sounding simple, go to the hideout, save the humans, get out alive & bring them to the EVAC. point. However, the plan wasn't so simple, if there were humans, of course there would be also vampires to hinder them, and kill them, but Mikoto wasn't alone, he had some Vampire Elimination squads, and his whole clan…meaning Yuu…very big…

"Alright everyone, we are to get inside this hideout, and take care of our friends out there, so we can then take care of our other friends out there, don't forget, we're in enemy territory, so expect ambushes!" The captain said, he was rather average, mostly like any other captain you see and he manages to survive somehow…very strange…

"I can't belive we're bringing civilians here, what's the plan?" A soldier asked, but then he got a bump in the head.

"They're not the ordinary civilians, they're HOMRA, the ones who have these special powers, didn't you heard about them?" A female soldier said, but then shocked the soldier.

"Haaa?! I thought they were more different."

"Alright, shut up welps, we're closing in…" The captain said quietly, and then he got to a corner.

"Sector clear." Said a soldier with a good eye-sight, he had above human average eye-sight, so he would scout the area.

"Alright, move in." The captain said and got to a hiding position, every hostage looked, skeptic, they knew that no human could ever defeat the titans, and Yuu looked at them, he knew how they felt, he passed through the same pain.

"They are looking at us kinda…" The female soldier said, and Mikoto answered, "No wonder, they must've embraced the thought that the vampires mind-washed them…" ; "Oh…"

As chatter continued, they were silence by the scout, who spotted some vampires coming in, the hostages made sure to not look suspicious, trying to mimic something else…

Luckly, it all went well with the ambush preparation, however, when attacking, how? Hostages were here…they had to fight with them here.

"Go." The commander said quietly, and then everyone started their trap, soldiers rushed to the vampires, they weren't so shocked, due to their metabolism, but still made a surprised face.

Mikoto and Yuu were to evacuate the Civilians, and did so, so that they can start firing.

After they did it, everyone cleared out, and Mikoto charged in, while Yuu sniping the vampires from a distance.

The vampires were quickly brought down, the hostages saved, now they had to over run the hideout.

"Alright now, we have to overrun this hideout! All go in!" The commander order was law, as he said, everyone moved in tactically inside the hideout, this was most probably an outpost, nothing much, but nonetheless, a danger to possible advancements.

The hideout was cleared in mere 30 minutes, even the soldiers could've killed some amount of vampires.

"Hey, don't you think it was…too easy…?" A soldier said, while the other agreed, it was way too easy…

"What are they planning?"

"We never know, anyways, let's go to the Rally Point, we should meet with the other squads there."

After some more 20 minutes of boring walking, they've reached the Rally Point, only too find the worse…

"Oh no…"

"What is this?"

As they've started to search the area, they could've seen the worse, the entire squads were dead, some were pale due to the blood loss, some were cut in half.

When they've searched, they were taken by an ambush…

"Mariko!" The captain shouted, but Mariko was pierced through the heart by a vampire, and so as another 3 of the squad, everyone prepared to fight, but the vampires overwhelmed them.

"Now, now, let's make it like this, let your swords down, and we'll just not kill you." The captain figure said, from the looks, it was a noble.

"Damn, a noble here?"

"We've got trouble."

"As if we're going to surrender to people like you!" The captain said, but was killed on spot by the noble.

"My, my, I don't want to kill any of you now…just lay down your swords already…"

"Lay them down guys…" Mikoto said, at first, they were hesitant, but did it.

"Ahaha…see? It wasn't so hard, put them in chains…"

They were placed in an excort, and brought to an outpost, it didn't took too long, but Mikoto did something while on the road that made him smile…

"Alright, disembark them!" Mikoto was carried by some vampire, but the noble came closer to him.

"Wait…you…no way…" The Noble said, and Mikoto couldn't play anylonger…

He got free from the vampire, and gave the signal, a scream, there the noble tried killing him, but Mikoto cought him and sent him into a wall.

Then, every soldier went and killed attacked every soldier with fire attack.

"Sigh, wait, fire?! All of them…" The noble said, he then noticed Mikoto charging, but the noble just moved out of the way, and kicked him in the wall.

"Mikoto!" Yuu screamed, he had to run to save him, even though he was a kid, he was strong, due to the small tricks Alex taught him, and because of the fire powers he possessed.

He tried to charge in the noble, however, he dodged all of the attacks, and grabed Yuu by the collar.

"Oh my, a kid? Well, it seems like you can use your powers pretty well…how sad you'll-" The noble said, but was interrupted by Mikoto sending him away with a fire punch.

"Don't…you dare take on my friends…" Mikoto said, he was scratched all over the place, and, basicly he was a mess…

"Well, if you say so…I'll let the kid for now…" He the appeared in Mikoto's face and punched him again into the wall, he really loved that place…

"Yuu…run…" Mikoto said, but Yuu didn't agreed, and then he was pushed by the noble to the human group, who seemed to have faced off the vampire squad.

"Well, well…it seems like they've taken them down, what if I come in now?" The noble said, Mikoto tried to get up, but he fell back down, this noble was too strong.

Just as he advanced, behind him more vampires swooped down, everyone was prepared to fight, they couldn't leave Mikoto behind, if he wasn't there, they could've ran, but Mikoto was there…

.

.

.

Then, a vampire was shoot down by an arrow, as everyone looked to the position, they could've seen a human squad, with a teen at the leading point.

"It's alright people, the 8th squad will take it from here." The one who said it, had black eyes, and black hair, Alex.

"Tch. We'll go back for now, retreat!" The noble said and everyone fell back.

Yuu rushed to Mikoto, who he slowly got up, "Mikoto!" ; "Calm down kid, I'm not that soft…"

"I see the 2nd squad isn't doing so well…" Alex came to Mikoto and Yuu.

"Yeah…our captain is dead…" Mikoto answered.

"Wait, wasn't that your squad that just died?" Yuu asked.

"No, I've placed an illusion to give the impression that they've killed us…however, we've just fell back, trying to ambush them, but they were fast, and then you guys came out, just as we were to meet you, the vampires came out…" Alex explained, and Yuu just nodded, but he asked again.

"Wait, if you were behind them, why didn't you came out?!"

"Because even like that, we couldn't defeated them, why did we've made the illusion in the first place, and also, all of you were going to die, because you were encircled."

"So you let us being captured?!" Yuu asked madly.

"I'm sorry Yuu…I really am, but we've also sent for reinforcements, we were going to rescue you in the end. Some things aren't possible to do and get out successfully."

 **Hmm, well, here's the chapter, mostly a fight, also, the next chapter will be a filler to finish with how Alex got here, so that we...can deal with the real problems, like getting the story into the place where the anime is set.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say...kinda bored, ya know? AAA, I remembered! I'll start a new crossover working in paralel with this, it'll be Shisui from Naruto in No Game No Life, although, I'm not so sure...anyway, it'll be something with No Game No Life, ether with Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima, I'm not sure...**

 **Also, I'll not forget about this series, just to make it clear.**

 **Tananananaaaaa...Omake Fanfiction...**

 **Me: *Lights pices of paper with a lighter***

 **Yuu: Yo, hey, what are you doing?**

 **Me: Stuff.**

 **Yuu: Make sure to now blow up the house.**

 **Me: Aww...I was just intending to do that...**

 **Mika: How dare you say something like that to Yuu?!**

 **Me: What do yuu mean? I wasn't saying things to me, I was saying thigs to Yuuchiro, if you see what I meant.**

 **Mika: You...insolent brat!**

 **Me: You look like yuu need some sh*t, here, take it from my back.**

 **Mika: I will-**

 **Me: Like the "h" in Ghandi's name you ought to remains silent, and if you've got a problem go have fun with Yuu, galant.**

 **Yuu: You...damn...**

 **Me: There are 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 particles, in the universe, that we can observe, your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd.**

 **Shinoa: Oh my, Writer-san, you're going too far.**

 **Me: I'm pasively resisting the fact that they are bad, I'm hesitant because, I don't give a *cesored* *points to Mika* If you know what I mean! OOOOHHHHHHHHH**

 **Mika: Y-Y-You...**

 **Me: Just like a black hole, I'm sucking your words out of your soul, my event horizon is over level 9000.**

 **Shinoa: He's reking you guys...**

 **Yuu: Our group meet Author, who thinks he can f*ck with the group of Yuu-Mika? When I hand to hand with you I go hamaer, knock of his chair, wrap it up on his keyboard. Send it back to Author with a message from Owari no Seraph, if you battle Mika-Yuu, this what happens TO YOU! If you cross that 4th wall you head straight into a massacre, and you got screwed by just some zombies in a zombie apocalipse.**

 **Me: You talk a lot of sh*t for a man wearing a diaper, *makes Yuu have a diaper* I've heard you had a powerful demon, where is it this cypher? Cause all I heard is rants, from a kid with no discipline, and I'm ruling over you like a bootful of my keyboard! You should take your toy sword out and hide under it, you're fu*king with the most best of the authors! I'm first of myself and last of the other authors! And hunting you accompanied by legions of fellow otakus! Ask my best friends if I'm just a sh*t talker. Doc J got you like BOOM YUU'RE A FOOL! So don't go ranting your stuff at me. If I wanted to shake things, I'd kill you all in an instant.**

 **Shinoa: Alright, let's stop this, this is getting too far, Yuu...**

 **Yuu: Fine...**

 **Me: Hmpf, fine...**

 **Guren: Heyyy...missed something?**

 **Mikoto: You have no idea...**

 **Me: Where did you people came from?**

 **Mikoto: Been here...**

 **Guren: Just came...**

 **Me: Oh..I see...**

 **Me: Ok, I'll end this here, oh right, Mika?**

 **Mika: Right, he used ERB's lycrics in the 'rap battle'**

 **Me: Yah, a little changed...**

 **Mika: Yah...**


	7. Chapter 7

***Opens the door, looks shyly through***

 ***Hides the head so an egg won't hit his head, but the egg was controlled, and it hit his head.***

 **Ok, ok, I know, I've flunked a lot...but atleast I've got an explanation, and that is that the first semester of my highschool was ending, and I've got to pretty much deal with everything so I wont fail at some stuff going ahead.**

 **Anyway, in a nutshell, the highschool was the thing, so throw eggs at the highschool, not me xD**

 **And, I've uploaded the chapter, also, this will be a little filler, I'm trying to upload it as fast as I can because I know that fillers can be annoying :v but atleast I'm trying to upload them fast, these fillers will explain almost, everything about Alex Uchiha, ya know? That guy, how he came to be, how he arrived in Japan, that sort of shit, so better said, this will turn JUST A BIT, in a Attack on Titan x Owari no Seraph crossover, JUST for the duration of this filler.**

 **Well, as for the other crossovers I've planed, just wait a little more, I'm trying to get atleast 5 or 8 chapters of them, and I've thought better and I'll try the impossible, doing three crossovers, with this one included, at once, crazy!**

 **Why? Well, I've finished Death Note :v No, I haven't just started to watch anime, I have nearly 2 years since I'm watching animes, it's just that I couldn't get myself to watch it.**

 **So, it'll be, this one, Death Note x Familiar of Zero (You might ask, "Whaaaaat?" I have an idea for it, but it'll require another OC for it :v, he won't do much stuff, just be around him, just like Ryuk was to Light, ya know? His name will be Shiro, the OC's name, also, Light won't have the Death Note anymore, because he'll not need it anylonger, he'll get some other powers from the OC, yes, I've even made special abilities for him :v**

 **And the last one, Naruto x No Game No Life, which it's still a possibility, I won't promise anything about this one \\(^-^)/**

 **So, let the chapter begin, oh, the filler will last only some 3 or 4 chapters, which the next one I'll try to upload it fast, very fast, I'll try, alright?**

 **Just, let's start this ;-;**

 **[Attack on Titan – Eren's Berserk Theme]**

The sun was radiating hard on earth, and the ones who are entrusted with the fate of the planet are at the gates.

"Alright people! Today we're going start the expedition to Japan! The place where the apocalypse started! Don't be afraid, don't let your courage fall! As you know, since the vampires have occupied every mechanical transport, we are bound to use the humanity's most trusting movement device! The horse! As long as humanity's been! We've used the horse since ancient era! That's why, our horses, are our last hope to reach Japan! Let the expedition begun!" The commander said, Rommel Smith, then the gates opened.

Everyone was staying ready, to ride to Japan.

.

.

.

"Everyone! Forward!" And then the whole horde started to ride forward…

.

.

.

 **[Song end]**

Some time in the past…

.

.

.

"Hey, Alex, how are you doing now?" A blonde asked, while coming close to Alex, they were in a shelter, on the front lines, unlike Japan, Eastern Europe didn't fell like Japan, Russia was still maintaining a guerrilla style fighting, Poland was fighting in Warsaw and some area's around, also, maintaining a connection to Romania, while Romania was keeping how it can in Moldova and the southern part, Bulgaria was fighting to stay alive on the coast, sadly, the former western Balkan countries have fell, except Monte Negro, who maintained it's whole country due to it's small size, Greece was fighting in North, while the rest of Greeks were in South.

Western Europe, however, is on another scale of things, all of the Western Europeans are under an illusion, just a few passed through the illusion and came back, the western Europeans have all their memories altered, and they think that reality is actually a place, where they are caged in three walls, and that they are fighting humongous people, titans.

In a nutshell, Western Europe has fallen…

As in Africa, things are going a little more different, Vampires can indeed tolerate the sun, but not as humans do, in Africa, the vampires can barely advance, due to the desert and hot climate, in other words, Africa is a lucky continent, because vampires can't advance to powerful Sahara…

America it's unknown what's going on there, it's thought that they should face ether vampires or titans, or perhaps even zombies, the transport it's impossible, due to the ocean, meaning that Americans have to deal with their own problems, just as Eurasia dose.

"I'm fine, thanks Romeo." Said Alex while taking a relaxed stance on the chair, also keeping an eye for danger.

"Hmh, the vampires seem to have stop advancing."

"Yeah, it's been a week since they've attacked." The place was snowy, and visibility rather bad, but they had to keep watch.

"Say, you're the only one who's a bit oriental from here?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, my father was Japanese, why?"

"I don't know, just asking…"

"Hey…what happen to your parents…?" Romeo asked, but then Alex looked down, and avoided to answer.

"Oh, I see…sorry…"

"No, it's alright…they…were killed in a massacre by the vampires…trying to scare us and make us join them…"

Romeo looked shocked, he heard of the Great Massacre, but to have one's parents there was…hard…

"Sergents Alex and Romeo, report in!" The inspector, a bald with a beard and mustache came to inspect the area.

"Hai! Area 3 is well defended! No vampires in the last week sir!" Alex responded, he used 'Hai' because of his Japanese linage, and because he was used to speak both Japanese and Romanian due to his parents.

"Very well sh*thead! Continue the watch!" And so, the inspect left, he trusted Alex as being a reliable man, but not always, due to his small temper.

"Kuso(Damn/Sh*t in Japanese)…the inspector might be rude, but he's a nice person if you get to know him better…" Alex said while retaking his watch.

"You're telling me…" Romeo just sat bored, they've been on watch for a long time, and learnt to take it easy, but also take a good lookout.

.

.

.

Sevral days later, in Bucharest one of the last cities, together with Warsaw, Varna and Athens in the Balkans where you can see a civilian city, and not militarized to the teeth.

"Alex! Alex!" Romeo came in hurried to Alex's room, the schedule was simple, 6 months in Bucharest, 6 in Area 3, so that the soldiers can still maintain a holiday.

"What is it? What's the hurry?" Alex asked tiered, he just woke up, and couldn't think properly.

"Theo has announced me about the expedition, in the next month we're going!"

"What?! Here in Romania we are to defend the Balkans against a vampire wave! We can't abandon the homeland!"

"We aren't going all out, besides, not all the Uchiha are going to the expedition, only 10%, and 35% of the army."

"That's still something…anyway…I guess is for the best, any other countries are going to join us?"

"Poland…and…I think that's all…and perhaps some Russians, also, some German survivors from the illusion."

"I see…"

"We'll also try to recruit from the nearby villages in case we're going to pass next to some."

"Well, we'll attract a lot of attention."

"That's the idea, besides going to make the plan, we also are to attract the attention, so that we can ease the situation around here."

"I see…"

After a few days, everyone did nothing but to prepare themselves.

.

.

.

The long awaited day arrived, everyone was at the exit of Iasi, a city in Eastern Romania, but now it was called the Northren Distric, and was a orange zone, meaing it was a yellow, middle zone, but nor a red zone, it was an orange one.

There were at the start only a few, 100 or so, but they were sure that more would join them later as they would march across the Russian plains.

"Hey, Alex, how are you feeling about this?" Romeo asked.

"I wonder how everyone's faring…" Alex responded back.

"Well, we'll be in the left flank, and from what I've heard, Teo will be just 50 meters behind us…"

"I see, well, Andrei? What about him?"

"He'll be with Teo."

"Alright…now I guess-"

"Oh, look, the commander is making the sign."

The Head Commander, Capitan Rommel Smith, has gave the signal, a green flare, some were worried because they would attract a ton of vampires, some even revolted before the expedition, but they were assured, through some ways, that the casualties would be from 20% to none, everyone just hoped that it was the truth behind this…

 **[Attack on Titan – Eren's Berserk Theme]**

The sun was radiating hard on earth, and the ones who are entrusted with the fate of the planet are at the gates.

"Alright people! Today we're going start the expedition to Japan! The place where the apocalypse started! Don't be afraid, don't let your courage fall! As you know, since the vampires have occupied every mechanical transport, we are bound to use the humanity's most trusting movement device! The horse! As long as humanity's been! We've used the horse since ancient era! That's why, our horses, are our last hope to reach Japan! Let the expedition begun!" The commander said, Rommel Smith, then the gates opened.

Everyone was staying ready, to ride to Japan.

.

.

.

"Everyone! Forward!" And then the whole horde started to ride forward…

 **Alright, I don't know what else to say at the end, really, I don't xD Eh...let's start the omake already.**

 **Author: *Derping around the internet***

 **Yuu: *Breaks the door, together with Mika***

 **Yuu: Oi! Damn bastard! Why start fillers?**

 **Mika: I hope this won't turn into a Naruto style, I hope this won't turn into a Naruto style, I hope this won't turn into a Naruto style.**

 **Author: *looks with a pokerface***

 **Yuu: Explain?!**

 **Author: So that people won't look at the OC and ask "What the f*ck's with this guy here?"**

 **Mika: I hope this won't turn into a Naruto style, I hope this won't turn into a Naruto style,**

 **Author: Shut the f**k up Mika!**

 **Yuu: Oi, don't insult Mika!**

 **Author: Sorry (;-;)**

 **Author: *types on computer that a Coke will appear next to him***

 **Yuu: Give. Now.**

 **Mika: Must. Drink. Coke.**

 **Author: *throws Coke out on the window***

 **Mika &Yuu: Jump on the window to catch the Coke***

 **Author: It's alright Krul, you can get out now!**

 **Krul: *gets out from behind the sofa***

 **Krul: Finally! They've left!**

 **Author: But what's wrong with them, again?**

 **Krul: I owe some moneys to Yuu...and to Mika...**

 **Author: Really now...**

 **Krul: Yeah...**

 **Krul: Anyway, whats with that triangle and eye on the window?**

 **Author: *looks on the window***

 **Author: Mother of God...**

 **Bill: Why hello you dear beings, how are you doing?**

 **Author: Krul...you can associate this guy with the devil...**

 **Krul: WAAAA...**

 **Author: This is a red code alarm...*activates the 'Anti-Bill' procedure.***

 **Author: Well...here we go... *A portal appears and Goku appears out of it***

 **Goku: Author? What's that... *points to...Krul...***

 **Author: Oh, that? It's just a vampire, the problem is outside.**

 **Krul: I'm not a 'that' !**

 **Goku: Yeah, yeah...**

 **Author: pff...**

 **Krul: You damn...**

 **Bill: Well, seems like I've got trouble to deal with here? Ok, *claps* but...nothing happens.**

 **Bill: What?!**

 **Author: Bill, bill...you should understand something...this is my imagination...**

 **Bill: Controling a human is the most easiest thing to do!**

 **Author: No, that would be a bug...**

 **Bill: T-True...BUT STILL EASY.**

 **Author: Yeah...but...there is another thing...**

 **Author: You don't exist...**

 **Bill: A-A...**

 **Goku: Kaaaa. Meeeeeeeee. Haaaaaaa. Meeeeeeee. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Bill: *is blown out of existence.***

 **Author: Job done.**

 **Yuu: So here you were...Krul...**

 **Krul: Oh no...**

 **Mika: Krul~! Where is that debt?**

 **Krul: OH NO!**

 **Author: Ok, ending the omake here~**

 **Yuu: Don't you dare.**

 **Author: See ya!**

 **Mika: Nooooo!**

 **Krul: Thank you Author-san!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here's the chapter, I've uploaded it quick, haven't I? XD**

 **Yeah, I even had holiday, but, stuff came in around, that was? Japanese. Yes, I'm learning Japanese on this site called Memrise, I've learnt Hiragana in 2 or 3 days, so I guess I'll stick to it for now…**

 **Why learn the language? Not because I'm an weeaboo, I mean, I'm not randomly speaking Japanese, and I'm not learning the language through and only through anime, I'm actually using that site which it's dedicated for learning not just Japanese, but also other languages. Although, someone who really knows the language might be of a bigger help…**

 **Another thing? Well, I do have some problems with one of my friends, and since she, it's a she, yes, I'm trying to resolve her problem, my time was pretty much consumed. Not to speak, don't think I haven't written on this at all, right now, as I've wrote and finished this, It's 6:11 AM ! So don't think I was just slaking off, well, truth being said, I've also slaked off, just a little, but not a lot. So basiclly, the only time I had to work on this was at hours of 2 AM to 5-6 AM when I'll fall asleep…and I want to become and manga artist, have I told you? I guess what I'm doing now is training for the program of a manga artist…**

 **Also, *laughs* this might not be the last filler xD**

 **I might do more in the future, but they might not be as big as this one, I'll do when a random character appears, some I may even include them at the start of the main storylines.**

 **Ok, nothing much to say, see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter VIII

The "Expedition" riding forward, the plan was a success, they've managed to stop the assault at Iasi.

The surroundings were…plains, they've entered what was left of Ukraine, passed the Prut and Nistru river, and headed to a specific checkpoint.

"Ey, Alex! Do you remember the ambush?" Romeo asked. While riding with a smile on his face, they've managed to win a colossal victory over the vampires.

"Yeah, I can remember it nicely." Alex said with a smile, it was about time, humans totally defeating the vampires.

 **Flashback.**

"FORWARD!" The commander shouted, every rider went forward, the vampires sure heard this, but since, here unlike Japan, the vampires underestimated the humans, by lot, at least they did until what was to come.

After an hour or so, Iasi could not be seen, the horses were sure fast, that to be said, but now the vampires appeared.

"Sir! Vampires charge! Straight forward! And from…the back?" A scout said, but the commander just smiled,

"No problem, luck's with us, that must be it…"

They've waited, and waited, kept waiting, some were scared to the bone, the vampires were just meters away, and then, the green flare was sent, in two directions.

"Now! The signal is now! Put the plan in action!" The group then just…went in two directions, if the vampires would've came from North and South, they've gone in East and West but then they've moved in such a way, that they've reached behind the vampire that would've came from the north, the vampires just stood in defense but another green flare came from behind the vampires, now the vampires were at middle, those from the 'South' were actually soldiers from Iasi that awaited the signal, and that was the flare, it could be seen from Iasi, since it gone into the air, and until the expeditionary army reached it's position, it just gave time for the garrison to reach the other position, now the garrison was charging full onward, and so did the expeditionary army, but the vampires have placed their best troops in the from line where the expeditionary army is, well, the commander thought of that, so when they were just 50 meters away, they've the same tactic they've did when they escaped the squish they would get, now they were on the sides, and with full force, charged forward to the vampires, they were basicly attacked on three sides, some humans died, but the vampires were vastly damaged, in the end, the battle ended in victory for humans, with them getting just a 50 men killed out of 5000, and vampires 1000 out of 2000, and 50 taken captives, meaning 50 escaped, they did so because they still had a gap, meaning escape was still possible.

 **Flashback end.**

"By the way, how much do we have until the checkpoint?" Alex asked while looking at Romeo.

"Hmm…some 10 more kilometers…I think the village was called Lyubashivka…"

Romeo answered, but didn't looked at him, he was paying attention to the front.

"From what I've heard, there might be survivors there?"

"That's right, but the problem is, that the survivors are highly sympathetic to vampires, you see, even before the apocalypse, Lyubashivka was just a normal village, and kids there had to survive with that they had for the following month, until vampires came around…now they gave them resources, in exchange for the blood, and since the kids there were naïve, they accepted, because they were hungry, however, the conditions were, as you could expect, bad."

"Damn vampires…"

"You're telling me…"

.

.

.

After the following hours, it was quiet, and calm, but they knew it won't last, they had to free the people there and wake them back to reality.

.

.

.

"Sir! I can start to see the village! But there are no vampires around…" A scout came from scouting mission back to the general, but he had no good news of life even being present around there.

"That's…strange…our reports should've said that the village should've been filled with people…" The general answered back.

"Sir…" A guard said quietly looking at the general.

"Be on your guard men, at how relevant we are, they must've found us out, meaning they've prepared an ambush, somewhere, around."

And then, one of the soldiers shoot a orange flare, signaling to be on guard for any ambushes.

In the end, they've reached the village, and night was settling, there were no vampires or humans in the village, it was simply just like any other village around, abandoned.

Since they needed rest, the expedition decided to camp here for tonight, but still keep some Night Owls on watch.

The Night Owls were people who were trained to stay awake in such situations, they could stay awake for three days before going to sleep for about 6 hours, and then be ready of use again. The ones who took part of the Nigh Owls had a psyche of stone, meaning that they could resist the most toughest of interrogations, and still not say a word.

However, the Night Owls were kept out of battle as much as possible, due to the fact that only a few people could actually resist the toughness of a Night Owl training, and since their number was small, they were kept at a safe point in formations, however, they could still defend themselves if the situation needs it.

However, not only the Night Owls were keeping watch, but also, the Path Finders were looking for stuff around the village.

The Path Finders were masters of survival, parkour, and dangerous missions, a bit weaker than Night Owls, still did as a nice job as scouts, and also, they could stay awake for only two days, and sleeping for 7 hours, but their agility was impressive. And the thing that they are of good use.

So these two groups were the eyes and ears of the formation, without them, they were a soap balloon flying through the air, ready to be popped by some three year old.

The morning came, everyone fell asleep the last night form the journey due to the fact that not only they had to ride, but also traverse two rivers, which was a pain.

In the following days, the expedition didn't encountered too much things, in fact, it was too suspicious, in all of Eastern Ukraine, they've had only two battles, and those were at Uman' and Petrushki, where in total, vampires were all killed due to their small number when comparing to the expedition, and humans lost only 10 people, where 5 were wounded.

Now they've reached Dnieper River, at a small village called Lozivok, they've avoided to go B-Line to East due to cities that are suspected of having some population of vampires, like Kryvyi Rih and Zaporizhia, but still they were under pressure of Kiev, the now-ruined-capital. What luck they had was due to the fact that they were riding on plains, so if vampires were to come, they would get discovered fast.

In the end, the river was traversed in a day, but it's way too suspicious…no vampires…no humans….

Meanwhile, when they've begun marching again, they were near Poltava, a small town, but where activity was thought to be existent.

"What's your opinion about this city? Teo?" Alex asked his old friend about his opinion on the situation.

"I can say that it's been dangerously quiet, not only there weren't vampires, but humans weren't present too." Teo responded back staring forward, not giving any expression.

"Perhaps they concentrated most of their population in Kiev and other important cities?"

"No, otherwise they must've been centralized enough to attack us, and I know, I just know that they know we are here, it's just that, they don't attack us, we're passing like ducks on water…"

But as they spoke, the flare that was the most unexpected, happen to appear.

"Red Flare!" A soldier shouted and pointed twords the flare.

"Vampires sighted!"

"They must've came to charge us?"

"I think-wait, no, look…oh God…" A soldier said as he pointed to the left flank, a horde of vampires were charging full on to them.

"Send in a black flare! We've been amushed!"

"We've got to do the ambush tactic, right?"

"Yeah…more exact, the 2nd one." Alex said as he assured the soldier who asked.

"That's a relief…" The soldier responded back.

The ambush tactic was used only when the march was needed, but that was the 1st version, the 2nd version of the tactic was that the ambushed part was "left behind" giving the impression that the guys were left behind as dead-meat, but in truth, while the main group marched, small parts would move out of the formation, and get to the flanks of the enemy, this must've been done in fast speed, in order to minimize the losses.

While the 1st version was to leave a slightly bigger part of the group to defeat the ambush, while the main group marched onward to the destination, but at a slower pace, so it could give time for the ambushed group to reunite, the ambushed group had three days at disposal to come back, otherwise they would consider them as dead-meat, and move onward.

As for the battle, the group Alex-Teo-Romeo-Andrei were ravaging in terms of cooperation, vampires have concentrated a lot more on them, but by doing this, they've left the others nearly free, this gave them an opportunity to try and flak the enemy a bit, giving to the humans a slight bonus, however, the odds were still in the favor of the vampries, the humans were just 50, while the vampires were ~200, they had them in both terms of quality, since their biological superiority, and quantity, however, they would soon balance things in quantity, and even gain supremacy when the plan was placed in action.

Alex was nearly hit in the head by a vampire, but Romeo shoot an arrow, as a weapon of choice he had compound bow, one of the main weapons used now-days as a ranged weapon…

However, Andrei had something…unusual…he had a gun, yes, a gun, however, since ammunition was like…the holy grail, he used in only in needed situations, and as a main weapon, he used a nicely made army knife, he was doing his job well, and Alex had his Uchiha blood combined with the use of a Katana.

As for Teo, he used both a bow and a sword, given the moment, he was…a fighter to say the exact.

One hour has already passed, and the humans drastically fell to a number of 20, they've retreated to a hill, awaiting a signal, a specific signal that would start everything, and, here it came as we've spoke about it.

A yellow flare was in air, meaning in this situation "Where are you guys?" and a green flare "Right over here!"

Now the plan was in action, perhaps the vampires observed or not, it was too late, all of their flaks were attacked, the ambushers became ambushed.

"Hah, look at that, we're getting the upperhand!" Romeo shouted as he was shooting his bow, but missing everything.

"Romeo…" Teo said while walking to Romeo with a serious expression.

"What is Teo? Why the serious face?"

"It just…dosen't seem right…why are vampires so…weak…I mean, something must be happening, if they were so weak from the start, humanity would've won by now, but, look."

"You're just paranoid, calm down for a little, it should help."

"I cannot calm down, something is brewing, the vampire and human absence from Western Ukraine, the failed attempt to destroy a good portion of us here while they had the chance…"

"…"

Romeo didn't knew what to say, as he looked around, he could see that Andrei was just calm, but Alex looked like he thought of something too, he too must feel nervous about the turn of events.

"Let's go back to the main group before we're getting too behind." Alex said as he got up on the horse.

"Are you two guys coming or not?" He said again while heading off.

"Yeah." Romeo said as he just got up on the saddle and rode off.

They have eventually reached the city where they were going to fight the vampires there, it wasn't an capture mission, but a hit-and-run, or scouting mission at first, to see the surroundings and the places around the city. There were four groups, one of them being Team 7, Alex, Teo, Romeo and Andrei.

Team 7 was moving forward into the city, they had to cover an area of 10 km around the ruined buildings, while keeping an eye out for vampires.

"Alpha 1, report in." Alex said sign language, since radios were out the calculus, sign language was a need-to-be in the army, because it was the main tool used in these missions.

Team 7 separated into two groups, Alpha Group being Alex and Teo, and Beta Group being Andrei and Romeo.

"Alpha team, reporting in, area clear, no vampire ass around." Romeo said in sign language while looking around.

"Copy that Alpha team."

As they kept walking around, trying to stay in the shadows, a scream could be heard in the hallway, since now, they were in an apartment building, after getting out of the street they were.

It was a girl, running around the hallway, but a vampire came in and cut her head off with his hand, damn blades they were!

"Have you killed her? Leon." Another vampire came in and asked the obvious.

"Yeah, good we killed her, she could've revealed the Contractor." The vampire known as Leon said as he turned to his friend.

" _Contractor?"_ Alex thought as he kept listening to what they were talking, which it didn't mattered much, but that Contractor…

In the end, the vampires left, and the squad kept on watching, until they were gone for good.

"What was about that Contractor?" Andrei asked as he turned his attention to his group.

"Hell that I know." Romeo answered as he sat for a little.

"Let's keep on going, we'll report this back to the main HQ once we've settled our mission here." Teo said as he got up and made ready to move.

After the mission, they've came back to the HQ, but they could see that they're the last to come.

"Sir! I belive we have some news about a-" Romeo said, but he was soon interrupted by Rommel, the General.

"With the Contractor? Yes, we know about it, we've received the information from our other groups, what about the area?"

"The area is clear! True some vampires here and there, but we've eliminated them, Sir!"

"Good job soldier, now I'll be having an announcement to make, which I belive Team 7 should take part of it too."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Everyone gathered to the main courtyard where the HQ was placed, awaiting for Rommel's announcement. Everyone asked, what could it be?

"Attention! Attention!" Rommel came out in front and prepared to say in the announcement.

"As you may know, in the day time, we've sent one of our best troops out in the field alone to scout it for any vampires, and this time, we've did found them! But that's not our only discovery made today! But also by this 'Contractor' of theirs, which by all information we have, through him, the vampires get information about our expedition everyday, we belive that this, 'Contractor' might've been on their side since the start of our expedition in these parts, and the reason why the vampires are not to be seen around the villages in the Western Ukraine. In other words, we have a worm in our ranks. As of methods of finding the said worm, we're yet to investigate, everyone! Dismissed!" Then the General quietly left the stage and headed to his quarters in his tent.

"I knew it." Teo said as all the Team was at a bench enjoying the rations.

"Who could it be?" Andrei asked while taking a glass of water.

"I don't know…" Romeo said.

"Me neither…" And Alex said in the end…

In the end, everyone just took a breath of air and whined in their fail.

The night time came, and everyone was just tired, and went to their tents to sleep.

 **Ok, chapter finished, whew, I just want to sleep…actually, go to the toilet…yeah…**

 **No Omake this chapter, I basiclly haven't accumulated any random stuff to add to the Randomness, so this chapter, which is a rare thing, won't have an Omake, way to, both lazy and tired to write any Omake right now, as of the next chapter? I won't say anything, fast, quick, all I want to ask is, should I come back later to the chapter? And continue on in the present? Or finish the filler arc? By the way, it won't last too long too, just two more chapters, because it'll be in Ukraine, now then B-Line to past the Caspian Sea, and then Mongolia, which these two should be two or three chapters or so…**

 **Well, see ya on the next chapter! And good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm back, I know…I know…I was dead for several days, weeks, but I'm back now…it's just that…my life was like that kind of psychological manga…so I couldn't get myself to it…**

 **Anyways, this is not a filler anymore, we're in the present, but with a narrative jump to the time where Yuuchiro is finally on the age where the anime starts, finally, wheew.**

 **I'll try to continue the filler at the end of the next chapter, I'll try, not promising, because me, promising…you guys know already…oh, and it'll be, first part the main storyline, and the 2** **nd** **, the filler.**

 **So, without too anything said, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

Several years have passed since Yuu as partially joined the Demon Company, since then, he's kept practicing his Clans power, of course, Mikoto kept helping him…rarely…but helped him a bit.

Mikoto has changed a little in these years, he became…a little tolerant, now that he had to work in a team, knowing that vampires aren't as weak as he first though, he did got that powerful kick and was near to get captured by vampires, but he got out, he did learnt new information about vampires and humans in this world, nobles barely attacked, and if they did, there must've been great casualties on the human side, and that humans could, maybe, survive without him thanks to the Deamon Weapons, speaking of those, he did got one, some hand daggers, like those, you hit with your firsts. Since he wasn't really the sword guy, he preferred those daggers, and enchanted with his Dresden Slates abilities, he could make some ravages.

Now Yuu was again in school for not respecting the rules, he really hated it, "teamwork" wasn't in his vocabulary, not at all. Hell, even Mikoto managed to open up, but Yuu? Nah… Yuu was open only to Mikoto and Guren, no one else, however, he kinda started to hate both of them, Guren said that Yuu won't speak with him anymore if he can't make some friends, and Mikoto did the same thing, just that he started to ignore him sometimes.

"Dammit! First Guren, now Mikoto started to ignore me! I cannot support it any longer!" Yuu exclaimed while he punched the wall next to him, he finished class, and wanted to head home, he just didn't knew what to do…

However, a girl kept some watch on him, she had an penetrating look on her face, and purple hair, yes, she's Shinoa.

"Maybe you could try to make some friends?" She said as she sneaked back on him. Yuu turned furiously, who was she? He asked himself.

"Go away. I don't need something like that." He said reluctantly, and started to go home.

"You said 'go away', yet you start to leave." She said having a smile on her face.

"Shut up!"

"Can you please look to me?" She said, he did just that, only that she had a sign saying to look on the window.

On the window there was Guren on some scafholdings having a sign to look back to Shinoa.

Shinoa had a sign to say for him to look forward.

Forward was Mikoto with a sign saying 'Get rekt mate.' And then he punched him out on the window and fell down unconscious.

He woke up in his room his head hurt so much, he had a letter on the ground, it was from Mikoto and Guren, it read.

"If you don't make some friends, we're going to be forced to send you as a civilian, and no right to join the army ever again."

Yuu took the letter and ripped it in several pieces, then he threw it in the trash can.

He went to the courtyard, maybe he'll have some luck and find Alex there.

Alex in these years became Yuu's psycholog. Everytime he had a problem, he would visit Alex about something, he grew close to Alex.

"Hey, Alex…" Yuu said sadly as he came closer to his friend, he looked to Yuu and asked him what's with the long face.

"I don't know, Guren will throw me out of the army if I don't make any friends, and Mikoto stop talking to me. I don't want any friends, not after what happen back then, when I escaped the vampires." Yuu said sitting down on the grass and looked down, Alex just sighed and sat next to him.

"Yuu. I know what happen those years ago, when you escaped the lair, but you should understand, in this world, and possibly any other worlds, humans won't manage to survive alone, we need to stick together in order to archive our dreams, and ambitions. You said you wanted to kill vampires, but how can you do it when you can't even kill a noble?" Alex asked looking twords Yuu, he just pointed the ground with his eyes and said, "I have you, afterall, you're my only friend left, because I see Guren and Mikoto don't even care about me anymore…and I think becoming a civilian wouldn't be a bad…" But Yuu didn't managed to finish, because Alex punched him in the face.

"Becoming a civilian will stop your dream to kill the vampires and see the world, remember back then? When I've told you about the world, and you said you wanted to visit it after killing the vampires, remember?!" That's right, three years ago, when Yuu was still in training, Alex told him about the places in Asia, Europe, Africa, and Yuu was fascinated about them, and said that he wanted to visit them one day.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore! I just don't…don't want to happen again…I cannot…I think I should really-" ; "No! Stop it Yuu, this isn't like yourself! What happen- I mean, I know, it's just that you **think** you cannot make friends, but in truth, you can, everyone can! We humans are social beings, and because of this social interactions, we humans have managed to not get utterly crushed by the vampires! And you Yuu, you are human! Just like me, Mikoto, Guren, everyone in the class…wake up Yuu…please…" Yuu was silent, and processed the information that Alex gave him. But…

"I'm sorry Alex…I just can't…" Alex punched him in the stomach. "I promise you, I'll beat you until you recover yourself! Even if the higher ups will punish me, I'll beat you until you recover yourself!"

Yuu got up, "Sorry…I'll think about it…it's just that…I think loneliness is better for me…"

"No, it's not…"

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly don't know what loneliness is if you say that it's better for you…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I was lonely for more than two years, I can't remember exactly how much, but belive me, walking, surviving in a hostile land is what you truly wish for, the world, how beautiful it can be, it dosen't mean it's like the Garden of Eden, it's a harsh world, and not to mention that now are the vampires too, it just adds to it…you can't understand…you've never been…just imagine, seeing something fun and not having who to tell it, or feeling sad but not having to who to cry to…I was like that, and it wasn't enjoying…"

"Sorry, it's just my fault, I've made you sad, making you to think about those past things…"

"It's fine…it's those things that make me strong, and make me understand psychology better."

"Well, see you later…I think I'll go to my room and think about it…"

"Alright, catch ya later…"

Alex got up and wanted to leave, but Mikoto came out of his hiding place, he hid behind a tree to hear what Yuu will say.

"Yo…Alex…did Yuu left?" Mikoto asked as he came closer to Alex.

"Yeah, he did…you can come now."

"How did he managed to do?"

"Still old self, going to his room , thinking, but not solving anything, same old self…"

"I think he really can't do it."

"No…he can, but the problem it's…me…"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"He grew too close to me, and he said that he dosen't need any friends, **tsk** , I shouldn't have got so close to him…"

"What do you propose then?"

"Leaving…"

"What?"

" **sigh**. I cannot fix him with words anymore, I'll have to act bluntly, and finish every relation with him."

"That's harsh, you know?"

"I know, Mikoto-san, but I don't have any choice, and that's why, I'm going to become a vampire too."

"What?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mikoto, but I'll have to take my leave again, the path I'm going to take won't be easy, and it will be a path of hatred and sadness, I'll have to make Yuu get into light, even if it needs myself."

"You imagine that you cannot become a vampire."

"You can, all you need to do is to drink a vampire's blood, and you'll turn into one."

"How do you know this?"

"I've tested it myself. I've took a vampire's blood and combined it with human blood, the vampire blood cells eat the human blood cells, and take control, however, doing this won't be enough, it'll make me a half-vampire, and to become a full one, I'll need more human blood injections."

"…It's crazy, you know?"

"I know…but the thing is that I need your help too."

"What? Why?"

Then, as Mikoto said it, an explosion could be heard in the distance.

"What the, what have you done?"

"I already knew that my conversation with Yuu will end the same, so I've freed a vampire in the base, in order to kill it and take his blood."

"What?!"

"Now that you know this, I need you to tell the others that I was the one who freed she, it's the truth afterall…"

"You…damn…"

"Tell the higher ups after four hours, see ya."

"Wait! You damn brat!"

Alex ran through the corridors and reached the vampire, she smiled him and wanted to say something, she had prison clothes and chains to her hands, but Alex bit her neck hard enough for blood to come out, and took enough, she had a very, very shocked face, as she wanted to say something, he killed her in an instant.

However, this didn't went unnoticed, somehow, Yuu was there, ready to strike the vampire, but when he saw it…

"A-Alex, did you…" Yuu asked, shaking his hand, more people came, and readied their weapons.

Alex had his mouth covered in blood, so did his shirt. Everyone attacked him, but he simply cut them down, Yuu had shock in his eyes, and fell down.

"Why…why did you…?" Yuu asked him, started to cry.

"It's simple Yuu…I hate humans…and I can say that this was rather enjoying to do…what do you say? Your blood might taste nice…Yuu-chan…"

"N-No…stay away…" He ran quickly, but now that Alex had his powers activated, indeed, he had an unbareable pain, but he ignored it…

He appeared in front of Yuu and picked him up, then he started to suck his blood.

"AGH!" Yuu was unconscious, and Alex let him down, he went to leave, but…Yuu did got up.

"N-No…wait…" Yuu said trying to walk closer to Alex keeping the sword in his hands.

Alex looked to him and threw a kunai at him, but he missed.

Yuu looked frightened, he tried to kill him, but luckly he missed.

"Why…why…?! You…you said about humanity! Yet you…!" He then activated his Clans power and tried to charge at him, Alex just dogged him, and ran outside, Yuu ran too, and he looked around, there were dead bodies, and massacre.

"No…what…what have you?!" Yuu asked frightened, and fell to his knees.

" _I had to put an illusion with my sharingan, it seems like my sharingan still works, right even if I'm a vampire now…"_ Alex said in his mind, he jumped on a fence facing him.

"You are weak, Yuuchiro Hyakuya, when you've got the power to kill nobles in a fight, then come, and face me, until then, hate me, despise me, until then, run, run and keep running, until we, vampires will finally manage to enslave your whole, pathetic race, however, I'm letting you live. Only to see if your clans power will manage to overmatch the vampire strength. So, until later, dear Yuuchiro Hyakuya, my first meal in a while…"

Yuu then charged with all he can, but Alex jumpted on another fence post and left, but not without looking back, and leaving some tears while doing that.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuu screamed hard enough for the entire base camp to hear him.

Next time:

Alex walked on the streets of ruined Tokyo, until a intriguing vampire came around.

"So…you've betrayed your race, and your best friend, for?" A whitehaired, noble vampire came, he was thin in appearance, and a smile on his face.

"Do you really care about that?" Alex asked as he faced the vampire.

"Of course I do, and not to mention, little kid had an interesting scream back there."

"I've only used him for my cover while staying with the humans, so that they won't suspect me, fools."

"Quiet a spy you say? May I know your name?"

"Uchiha Alexandru."

"Getting formal, are we? Very well, my name is Ferid Barthory, we might actually become close friends, are we? Alexandru-san…"

"Perhaps…"

"As I though…"

Meanwhile, back on the base, Yuu was staying unconscious while pointing the ground, couldn't think of anything.

"Yuu! Yuu!" Guren shouted for Yuu, until he found him staying unconscious.

"Yuu! Damn kid…"

"Guren!" Mikoto said as he came too, "Mikoto! Where have you been? Ugh, anyway, dead vampire, plus dead for people, did Yuu did this?" Guren asked, but Mikoto knew clearly it wasn't Yuu, it was Alex…

"No…it was Alex."

"What?!" Guren asked shocked.

"As I said, it was Alex, I've seen him speaking with a vampire some time ago, he must've been a spy…"

"No…Alex was one of our most…now that…imposible, this must…"

"Guren…Mikoto…" Yuu said, then the two guys turned to him.

"A-Alex did…it…he…" Then he fell unconscious, blood loss and tiredness took every energy from his body.

 **Ok, I've finally brought the chapter to you, I just couldn't do it too fast, I had my problems, and sorry, as I said, I know I'm forgiving too much, but…sigh…**

 **My life was just…like that kind of psychological manga if you can understand…now I've finally took time and made the chapter…I hope in the future I won't have these problems anymore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, hello guys, I'm back, so, as I start, I've wanted to answer to this particular review, hate or critique review who I thank you for doing it, yes, I have problems in my writing, reasons:**

 **-I'm not a native English speaker. I'm a native Romanian speaker.**

 **-I'm better on dialogue than description.**

 **-I can improve and if you read this chapter, you'll see a great difference than the last ones, it has more description and more narration, and dialogue won't dominate anymore. I'll try to make an equality in them.**

 **Ok, that being said, the next thing I want to cover, still about his review, that, quote "You've waster my time with your story" please…how can you say something like that? Have I stuck my story down your throat? No. Have I threatened your family saying that if you don't read it, I'll kill your family? No. Then? You've read this by using your own intention.**

 **Next, the OC you guys should've observed, Alex, yes, he isn't 100% Japanese, BUT, if you read the story, I've said that his mother was Japanese. So he is 50% Japanese, 50% Romanian.**

 **Why Romanian? Because I can. And because yes, I'll say it bluntly, I'm butthurt because I don't see my country used much, so I wanted to give it a relevance.**

 **You don't know much about him? Yeah, no s**t, this is the kind of character that you learn with time about him, oh, I haven't gave much description about him, sorry, here, I admit, it's my fault, so at the end of my comeback, I'll make a list with everything you should know about him. More, you'll find out with time or from the fillers I've said I'll add at the end of the chapters, plus, I think I'll try to re add the omakes? I'll try.**

 **Ok, next, he has Sharingan, well, you just made me give a spoiler, so if you want to know it, go to the bottom line of this whole, whole chapter. You'll see it there.**

 **Besides, here the Sharingan is a lot weaker than in the Naruto series, and Alex dosen't even uses it that much. So…yeah…oh, right, since when the author of a story is forced to add whatever the reader tells him to? I'm not doing fan service, only on rare occasions.**

 **That being said, my last thing, if you don't like my story, then don't read it, it's simple as that. Because there might be people who like it.**

 **Things you should know about Uchiha Alex:**

 **-He is 15-16 at his first appearance, and he is 13-14 at the start of the fillers, and if Yuu was around 10 when my fanfiction started, then now in the anime when he is, 14-15 or 16? Alex should be…19-20 or 21**

 **-He is 1.70 meters tall.**

 **-Has brown hair.**

 **-Has black eyes, now red because he is a vampire.**

 **-Rather strong physique.**

 **He, nearly looks like Itachi, but if he nearly looks like, it dosen't mean he is.**

 **That being said, I thing I should finally stop this, and get on with the story, well, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Three hours after the attack, everyone was in a state of shock, in total, there were 6 losses, and 10 wounded, Yuu was being counseled by Mikoto in his room, and Guren is searching for Alex with a squadron of 20 people, all enquiped with Demon Weapons, and the rest of the vampire captives were placed under ultra security, making sure to not recive another attack, as for the last thing, the Head Command issued an inspection on absolutely all presumed humans on the camp, to see if they're not vampires too.

Meanwhile, in Yuu's room, it was, as usual, a disaster, he copied a bit of things from Mikoto, like making a disaster in the room.

As for Yuu, he calmed down a little, his hair was a mess, as he sat down on his bed, and looked down, but still, he couldn't say a word.

Mikoto was looking at him, clearly knowing Yuu wasn't in his best state of mind, they stayed like this for several minutes, until Mikoto finally broke the silence.

"So, are you going to say something?" Mikoto asked as he layed on the chair, Yuu on the other hand just shock his head saying no.

Mikoto on the other hand just sighed and kept looking around the room, he had pictures…but he was alone, in all of them, but Yuu finally said something.

"…Why…?" He said, placing his hands on his eyes, as looking to cry.

"Hm?" Mikoto asked, looking at him as he layed down the pictures around his room.

"…Why? Why did Alex did that? I've…I've trusted him…but now he…he…" Yuu said in a crying voice, his…only friend abandoned him, and that was like one hundred stabs in his heart, and whole body…

" **sigh** Do you really thing crying can actually resolve something now?" Mikoto asked getting back to his seat, but then Yuu raged out.

"AND WHAT CAN YOU EXPLECT ME TO DO?!" He raged, but this caught Mikoto off guard, and he slap Yuu.

"Get a hold of yourself, damn brat! Since when were you this depressive? Find some friends already and you'll get better! Really now…" Everyone was quiet for some minutes, until Yuu spoke.

"You know…I'd better be alone than friends slap me and backstab me every time." Mikoto was shocked, Yuu became very depressed because of his loneliness. He became so depressed that he started to see the reality as only a bad thing, filled with bad stuff.

"I slap you because I don't know what to do anymore with you, Yuu! Every time we speak about this you say that you will change but you remain the same every time, you said it so much that everyone started to not believe you!" Mikoto said, Yuu in the meantime got up from his bed to go to the toilet, but he stop in the door thinking about what Mikoto said, and after Mikoto calmed down a little he continued.

"Really now…I wonder myself why are we wasting our sanity with you, but…what am I asking? I know why, because we are your friends Yuu, we are trying everything we can to make you have friends, while honestly…I don't even know what sane person would ever try this much…"

Yuu just didn't knew what to say, he was right, every time they try, he says that he'll change, but he dosen't, because…his phobia of meeting new people…

"I…I can't say that I'll see about it, can I?" Yuu asked, not looking at Mikoto, who Mikoto said an obvious no.

Then Yuu left the room and walked the corridors of the apartment, in the meantime, he reached the bathroom and washed his face, when he looked in the mirror, he could really see now how sad he was, he had a sad frown on his face, and sorrow in his eyes, his hair was a mess, not to say that he had some bags under his eyes for not enough sleep.

When he returned in his room, Mikoto left, he went to look around his room for several stuff, when he found a kunai in one of his drawers, he could almost remember.

" _Say…Alex, why do you always use these kunais? They aren't really effective against vampires…" Yuu asked while he was studying Alex's weapons, Alex in the meantime he was training with his sword, but he left it down and went to explain Yuu why he used them._

" _I use them to strike different spots in their bodies in order to stun them a little, their anatomy is near to that of a human, just seven times powerful, as you might've already knew, like the veins and such, also, the knees, elbows and wrists. No matter how strong they are, these parts you cannot strengthen them, although, since their bones are more stronger, I usually hit the wrists, these are a lot more weaker." Alex explained and had a smile on his face while he showed where these parts are, he could really, while Yuu on the other hand had a happy face as he kept watching him telling about the anatomy._

" _I wonder though…how come we looks so alike?" Yuu asked, and Alex took a little time to think until he came up with something._

" _Well, not really sure, maybe it was ether us or them who got separated? Or maybe we had a common ancestor at some point of time? Since we've evolved in these ways."_

 _Yuu couldn't really understand yet about evolution and past ancestors, but he kept near him because he trusted him._

" _Can I keep this kunai?" Yuu asked while looking at Alex._

" _Sure thing, it's not really a loss, you can keep it." Alex responded back as he went back to train with his sword._

Back to the present, Yuu snapped out of his disconnected state, and placed the kunai back in the drawer, then he went out to the park, thinking that he might need some air.

After several minutes, he reached to the park area, and sat on a bench looking around, he could hear some birds singing and some more people around talking, but he clearly thought in void.

The park was not a children's playground, he was a park, with alleys, greenery and several Sakura tree's around, with benches and…almost everything you can imagine for a park.

"Can I sit here?" A purple haired girl asked as she came close to Yuu, he looked at her and knew she was that girl in his classroom, Shinoa was she called?

"Do as you like…" He answered back to her.

"Oh, c'mon, I just want to be your friend, why don't you accept me?" She asked as she sat next to him, while he just clicked his tounge and didn't answered with anything.

" _You should start making friends Yuu, running away won't save it."_ Yuu heard Alex's voice around while he thought in void.

" _Every time we speak about this you say that you will change but you remain the same every time, you said it so much that everyone started to not believe you!"_ He then heard Mikoto's voice telling him about not believing him anymore about him saying the thing over and over again.

In the meanwhile, Shinoa went to leave, but she was stopped by Yuu saying,

"Wait…remain…" Yuu said while looking at the ground without his eyes being seen. Shinoa smiled a little, and turned back to Yuu and sat next to him.

"Getting social, are we? Finally!" Shinoa clapped a little, and Yuu just smiled a little.

"Yeah…I guess…" He said as he got his look away from the ground and looked at her while he was crying a little, she smiled back at him and have him a big and warm hug.

"You must've been lonely…I've always tried to speak to you, but you've always rejected me, thank you…Yuu." Shinoa said and Yuu started crying harder and harder, he wasn't crying because he was weak, he was crying because of how strong he was…

Mikoto on the other hand was staying on a tree branch and sighed haply at his success.

"Finally…finally he understood…Thank God he finally understood…" He said as he got down and went to leave to his home.

Back at his home, Mira awaited him there, with a big hug.

"Mikoto-chan! I've missed you so much! I'm back from my expedition!" Mira said as she went to hug Mikoto in this time managed to accept Mira's actions twords him, he kinda liked it too…

"Yeah, you're back, now, how have you been?" Mikoto asked as he sat on a chair in his room, and looked at her.

"Well – She said looking at him while jumping around the room – I must say that it's kinda…bad…"

"How so?" Mikoto asked her.

"Well, vampires are nearly managing to master the use of Dresden Slates…luckly…they'll need another year or so, meaning we've got one year before they reach to be invulnerable…" Mira stop dancing around and looked at him with a neko face.

"Well, seems like we've got something to do…"

"Yeap, how's Yuu on the other hand? Better? Better?" She said getting really close to him.

"Yeah, he finally managed to wake up from his depression, and embraced Shinoa, however…Alex had to leave…"

"What?!" Now she was really close…too really close.

"Mira you're too close!" Mikoto said and she said sorry then went at some space.

"Now, what do you mean Alex left?! What happened to him?!" She said, but still getting a little close.

" **sigh** He left in order to make Yuu have friends, now that Yuu didn't had him as the one who he would always come to, he now has to get new friends to cry to, because Yuu is the type of person who cannot stay alone. Atleast this is what Alex explained to me, which, with time, I've managed to find the reason to this too."

Mira was both sad and happy at the same time, sad because Alex left, and happy because Yuu finally found a new way.

In the mean time, Alex and Ferid have finally reached the vampire main city, the city where Yuu was kept prisoner.

"So…this is your place?" Alex asked while turning his view at Ferid and walking forward into the cave.

"Yeah, don't let the looks deceive you, our city is more than just an old, rotten cave, you'll see soon."

After thirty minutes of walking, Alex could finally see the entrance to the city, the entrance was made out of marble blocks and polished gold, also having carvings on the walls and such.

"You haven't lied when you said it was more than an old cave…" Alex said while looking around.

"When have I ever lied to you, my dear Alex-chan?" This made Alex thick his eye, but he let it slide this time.

"So, are we heading to that big castle I presume?" Alex looked at the castle and could see that the vampire architecture really had a style of it's own, while the castle looked vaguely similar to Bran Castle in Transylvania. **(Mini authornote: I can't remember what the vampire city looked like, so I'll just add from my mind.** )

"Yeah, you have to meet someone there."

After some twenty minutes of walking, they have finally reached the castle, while they've walked, human children could be seen on the streets and some even bullied by the vampires, well…mostly tortured…or treated as…livestock…

When they've reached the castle, the guards opened the gates and the two vampires walked inside, everyone looked a little strange at the new guy, he seemed every bit of a vampire he can be, but he wasn't from around here.

"Well, now Alex, I wish you to meet our most esteemed Queen, Krul Tepes!" Ferid said as they've entered the throne room, there Krul looked at the Ferid and then a the new guy, she smiled and ran in his front, but…it took just one second…or faster than that…

Alex couldn't dodge the attack, and was kicked in the stomach, pushed to a wall, and cracking it in the process. Alex got up having a face saying 'No more please.' And then Krul looked at him

"Well, you seem to be a vampire. If you could resist that then good job, you aren't that weak." She said as she went back to her throne.

"… _This chibi is the most powerful vampire queen…?"_ Alex said in his mind as he walked to forward.

"Yeah, so, he apparently stayed with humans for a very good amount of time, and he also seems very, very intresting…" Ferid said to the Queen, and she smirked and looked at him.

"Very well, Ferid, from now on he'll be in team with our friend Mikhaela Hyakuya"

" _Mikhaela? Hyakuya? Could it be…no, Yuu said that he's dead…"_ He thought be Ferid got him out of trance with a light pat on his back, well, to a human that must've be kinda…painful, but since he is pretty much vampire, he could resist it.

"Well, was our Queen's punch too strong?" Ferid said, but Alex just huffed and said "No. I actually think I could dodge it if I was on guard." He said then Ferid gave a laugh, so did Krul.

"Alright, alright, if you say so…Alex, there is someone I'd like you to meet, Mika-chan!" Mika entered the room from a back door to the left wall.

"So, what's all the talk of the new guy? I just want to sleep a little." Mika said as entered the room and looked at the new guy.

"Nothing much, just that we've got a new vampire around who stayed with humans for a good amount of time." Krul said while pointing to Alex.

"Yup, so, let's make presentation, Hyakuya Mikhaela, here's Uchiha Alexandru, Uchiha Alexandru, here's Hyakuya Mikhaela."

"Nice to meet you I guess…" Mika said as he went to shake is hand.

"Me too, I suppose."

 **Whew, I've finished the chapter, of course, next is the filler, the 2** **nd** **part…so, was this any better? I really tried to spice things up a little, worked some four hours on in.**

 **Ok…so…I guess I'll just get on the filler/**

"AGH!" Alex was throw in a dim cage by a bunch of vampires, in that cage was also Teo and Rome present.

"You damn bastards! You won't get rid of this!" Alex scramed to the vampires, but the vampire simply knocked him on his forehead and he was launched into the wall, that's because of the vampire abnormal strength.

"Alex, stop it, it's no use." Teo said as he went next to Alex to check if he's alright, Romeo simply stood there thinking.

"Damn that Andrei! It's because of him we're in this situation." Alex cursed Andrei, what happened you might ask? Well…

Everyone was sleeping, the day was off, however, without anyone knowing, all of the Night Owls, the one responsible to guard the camp were down. How did it all came to this?

Andrei, he betrayed the expedition.

Vampires stormed the camp, everyone was cought off guard, everyone who tried to resist was simply put down.

Alex, Teo and Romeo simply, couldn't deal with it, there were ~300 vampires storming in.

And so, everyone was taken to the city prison…

"I sware, if I see Andrei I'll damn kill him!" Alex shouted, but to no use, Teo simply calmed him down to not attract attention anymore. After several hours, things calmed down.

"Alright, I guess now it's time to use that, Teo." Romeo said as he got up from his meditation.

"Right." Teo said as he went to gather some rocks.

"That? Oh…the code…" Alex said as he simply sat down and watched Teo gathering the right rocks for the job.

The code was a changed, modified version of the Morse code that Teo himself designed in case they were ever captured, so they can keep in touch with the rest of their comrades.

Several sounds could be heard around the prison, Alex, Romeo and Teo weren't the only ones in the prison, there were others, the vampires told them to shut up, however, they didn't, and killing them all wasn't a choice, because they needed the blood, torture could turn into killing them, and blood loss, so it wasn't a choice ether.

Different vampires tried decoding the sounds, however, unlike the normal Morse code, this was made including clicks from mouth too, however, the clicks mean nothing, it's just to induce the enemy in error, although, the clicks are organized in such a way to give you an idea that they actually mean something.

The messages however, didn't last long, they were rarely made, only to give important messages. This gives the idea that the expedition, right even if was imprisoned, it meant that communication was still possible.

As for the prison, to give you, the reader, an idea of how it looked like, it was an 18th century style prison, with dim lighting, cracked walls and lots of cells in one place. Healthcare wasn't even an imaginable thing in here, meaning sickness could strike at any moment.

 **(I don't know if I broke the 4** **th** **wall there…I though it would look nice anyways…)**

And it did, in two days, four prisoners were struck with coughing, it looked like a normal cold, but from how the place looked like, it wasn't. The four prisoners were taken by the vampires to see if they can be saved, vampires had an immunitary system, but it couldn't outstand every possible disease, pneumonia or other illness could've been bad.

Meanwhile, the prisoners were let out in the center of the building, it was a recreation, but it didn't last longer than 10 minutes a day, those alone in cells were struck the hardest, the recreation meant a small gate to salvation, even if they had the code, it's a difference in actually speaking with a person, and making sounds to speak.

"So, how's our situation?" Alex asked several Night Owls survivors, they weren't all killed, only put down, but some were indeed killed.

 **(From now, bold italic writing means something in the special Morse code)**

"Hmm…the vampires have good security, _**we've actually managed to get out of the cells at late night, by crafting special keys out of rock.**_ " The Night Owl said, then got down to take a rock and started to use the special Morse code.

"I see… _ **if you have anything useful to report, please do so.**_ "

"Mhmm…"

Alex then left the group and headed to others asking about several stuff, in those ten minutes he managed to gather some information.

Back in the cell, Alex started,

"So…I've got something…"

"Hm? That is?" Romeo asked as he had down on the 'bed'.

" _ **The Night Owls are actually getting out at night, and gathering information, the security is tight, not to mention, they are forging stone keys that can be used to open the gates. Also, some bad news, some of our men are interrogated, we have to save them.**_ " Alex said, but, there was someone who they haven't expected to meet.

"Why hello everyone." It was…guess it. Andrei.

Everyone turned to confirm it, Alex was nearing to lose it, actually, he lost it all.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HEAR ME?!" Alex screamed his rage out as he made his way to the door of the cell.

"Alex, calm down." Teo said as he held his shoulder.

"Oh, you don't need to worry my friend, besides, want to see something?" Andrei asked, but, he showed him his fangs, he was a vampire now.

"You…you're…" Alex couldn't find his words, rage kept building in him.

But then, Teo said something in Morse code.

"Uhm, Teo? What are you doing?" Romeo asked, but Teo just smiled.

"Nothing, I just gave him some bits of our information…" Teo smirked, but Romeo and Alex were shocked.

"WHAT?!" Both of them screamed.

"If he really is Andrei, then that means he should know what I said…" Teo said smirking.

"You…damn…" Alex said, but Andrei just laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, and for that my old friend Teo, I must say, you've been a good friend, that's why we'll try to collect a bit fewer resources from you." Andrei said as he came closer to the cell.

 **(Try to play L's theme from Death Note from this point until I say stop)**

It was silence, but Teo burst out in laughing. Everyone was looking confused.

"You're so funny…nearly like Andrei…but there is a problem…you're not…" Teo said as he watched from a distance. Andrei narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, but Teo simply said.

"Because if you're Andrei, then you would've raged if I insulted your dead father…"

"You…" Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Teo continued again.

"You're not Andrei, but someone who looks like him, otherwise you would've known the Morse code, and understand the insult I gave you." He just kept smirking.

But Andrei glared at him, "Then why Alex and Romeo were shocked?" He asked.

"Because Teo told us to, in the code, you should've understood that too." Alex said as he looked at him smirking, several prisoners could be heard laughing in the other cells.

"Fine then…it seems like you've found out my identity…I'm not Andrei, but in the same time, I am." The fake Andrei said as he walked randomly from left to right in the front of their cage.

"You see, we the vampires in Russia, Ukraine and Belarus have a special ability, we can control the minds of the humans…" The vampire in control of Andrei's mind said, but Teo continued.

"You mean, some vampires can, and at a limited number, otherwise all of the expedition would've been mind controlled, you're not very smart, are you?"

"Damn you Human!" The vampire raged as he made a crater in the ground with his kick.

"Sir, I think we should leave." A companion the Fake Andrei said as he came next to him, Andrei did accept and said good bye to the three humans.

 **(Stop)**

"Now what…" Alex said as he sat down.

"Now…we wait for something else to happen."

 **Ok, finally, the chapter was finished, I wanted to give it this weekend because on this week I have some serious tests at Psychology, Romanian, Math, Biology and Chemestry…damn school XD**

 **Also, the last week, I couldn't get it out because I had to learn for History, prepare a drawing for the Art Class…some more stuff to do at Physics…and also, Romanian! Dammit….**

 **Well, the next chapter expect it after two weeks or so…because I have a lot of stuff on my head to do with the highschool…**

 **Why do I study that much? Because in Romania, if you study hard enough, the state actually gives you money, yes, from three to three months, you get money here…from just studying…**

 **I know, cool…but don't think it's easy, oh no…it's not…although, our classes are fun, most of my teachers are sarcastic, and making jokes with us, like, my English teach sometimes says at the end of class.**

" **I wish you a merry christmass and a happy new year, Gud Bi" Yeah, of course, since she's a English teacher, she knows how to say that correctly, but sometimes she's just sarcastic, we've even put ranks on them**

 **French teacher – Silver…**

 **English teacher – Legendary Eagle.**

 **Math – Global Elite.**

 **Yes, our math teacher is the Boss. Like, the whole class didn't knew something on math, then someone answered, it was correct, and he was like.**

" **Let me tell you a story. There were three frogs, one was 'Wack!' the second, 'Wack, Wack!' and the third one shoot the second one, the first one said 'why did you do that?!' and he answered 'Because he knew too much!' "**

 **Or…"Ok, you've did the exercise, now, write on the whiteboard (Yes, we've got whiteboards)"**

" **Y"**

" **O"**

" **U"**

" **A"**

" **R"**

" **E"**

" **W"**

" **R"**

" **O"**

" **N"**

" **G"**

 **Rekt.**

 **The girl who did the exercise, it was a girl "Then if I was wrong, why did you let me finish the exercise?!"**

" **Because that's what I've put you to do, to finish the exercise, now get back to your seat kiddo."**

 **Rekt^2**

 **Rekt * Rekt = 2Rekt**

 **So…see ya on the next chapter, Salut! (Romanian for Hi or See ya!)**


	11. Spoiler, don't read if you don't want

**Ok, so I've decided to better make the spoiler in a special section.**

 **Alex will lose his Sharingan because of his vampire blood now, it will happen with time.**

 **That's it, now if you read this, don't go rage on me! I've even said "Don't read if you don't want to."**


End file.
